Grant my Wish
by Crysalice Bell
Summary: AUTezuka,a rich teen who only wants tennis.Enter Ryoma,a kid whose family is having money crisis.He makes a deal to play tennis with him in exchange for helping him get out of crisis.As they grant each other’s wishes,will they grant their love wishes?
1. Introduction

Hello to everyone! I'm CrystalKitten-MeW! I'm proud to present to you my first Prince of Tennis fanfic!

**Note: I watched the whole Prince of Tennis series on a Japanese-dubbed, English-subtitled DVD so please bear with me if I accidentally add Japanese honorifics to the characters' names.**

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

This is a Romance/General AU story with a bit… no wait, scratch that… lots of humor (thanks to Fuji, Atobe, Inui and Kikumaru) and TezukaxRyoma pairing. I don't know how many chapters it will take though. By the way, Ryoma is 14 years old (3rd year junior high) and Tezuka is 16 (2nd year senior high).

**Complete Summary: (AU) Tezuka is a rich teen but all he wants is tennis. Enter Ryoma, a bratty tennis-loving kid whose family is having a money crisis because of his father's 'accidental' spending of the money for his magazines. He meets Tezuka and makes a deal: play tennis with him in exchange for helping him get out of the mess. As they grant each other's wanted wishes, will they also grant each other's love wishes? TezuRyo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 1: Introduction**

A normal day in Tokyo would consist of people happily going about their business as usual. Today seemed to be one of those days.

Not to a white-capped, black-green haired, golden-eyed kid walking absent-mindedly in the crowd.

His name was Ryoma Echizen.

A certain event from the night before was clouding his thoughts. And giving him a headache.

_0-0-0-0-0_

_Ryoma was sitting on his bed, petting his beloved Himalayan cat Karupin when he heard someone ring the doorbell. The sound of the door opening and some voices reached his ears. Then after that…_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!"_

_It was his mother's voice. His mother, Rinko, was a quiet person and NEVER screamed. Till now. He had thought he will never hear his mother yell. It was definitely odd for her to shout so he set his cat down and went downstairs to the living room where he found his mother looking angry in front of his 'baka oyaji' who looked like he was pleading for his life. Across them sat an unfamiliar looking man with some papers at hand. He looked mildly afraid of the drama in front of his eyes though he managed to keep calm._

_Ryoma asked, "What's going on?"_

_His father saw him. "Seishonen!"_

_Rinko took a deep breath and looked dejectedly to her son. "We're moving out of the house."_

_Silence. _

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One._

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!"_

0-0-0-0-0

He sighed. He still couldn't believe that he actually yelled like that. He had a reputation as a brat… I mean, as a boy with few words to uphold. But considering his current situation… Well, who wouldn't? He just found out that his 'baka oyaji' had completely spent up the money that was supposed to be used for paying the house taxes. How did that happen, you ask?

It was because of those cursed, blasted pornographic magazines of his baka oyaji.

0-0-0-0-0

_Ryoma blinked, coming out of his shocked state. "Why…?"_

_His father was scratching his head nervously. "Erm… Err… I accidentally… spent the money that was supposed to be used for paying the house… on my precious…"_

_Ryoma gritted his teeth. "Those horrible porn magazines?"_

"_They're not horrible! They're my precious..."_

"_Erm, excuse me?"_

_They all looked at the speaker, the guy with the official-looking papers. He continued, "I'm sorry to disrupt you but I am really in a hurry and… I deeply regret to say this but you haven't paid for 5 months so you have to move out of your house till you can pay."_

0-0-0-0-0

But that's not all.

His mother also just lost her job. Talk about bad luck.

They couldn't ask money from their relatives either, as that would result in a debt and they would lose even more money.

And now, they're living in an old apartment. Without porn magazines, of course. What just happened after what that guy said was enough to scar his baka oyaji for life.

0-0-0-0-0

"_NANJIROU!!!"_

_Ryoma could practically feel his mother's burning anger coming out of her. If he was in his father's shoes right now, he'd rather jump in a pool of lava._

"_UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

0-0-0-0-0

Seeing as there was no way out, they moved out of their house and into an old apartment.

Now, their new problem was how to get the money to pay for their house. They definitely didn't want to stay in that old apartment for long.

Ryoma sighed. How were they going to cope with this, seeing as he is still studying. And a graduating one at that.

Because of his deep thinking, he bumped into several people without noticing. Some shrugged it off but some low-blooded people shouted, "Hey! Watch where you're going, brat!"

He took no notice of them. His head was in the clouds anyway. But he snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he almost bumped into a tree. Good thing, he evaded it though or he would have spent the day in a hospital with a lump on his head.

Well, at times like this, only one thing could make him feel better. He ran towards the park.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In a mansion somewhere in Tokyo, a glasses-wearing brunette was in deep thought as well.

His name was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

What is he thinking?

Well, he was thinking about his life.

He was the heir of his grandfather's corporation, the Tezuka Corporation. He had no interest in being its heir though as he was only interested in his studies and sports.

Currently, he was reading a book and although it was his favorite, his body wanted action. He wished to play tennis. But inside his mansion, no one can or should I say, able to play against him.

He got up and made to leave, bringing a bag with him. Of course, as he reached the door, bodyguards asked him where he was going. He told them he was just going out. They declared that they would accompany him and give him a ride. He refused and glared at them. His glare was so intimidating, it's making even his bodyguards shiver. They understood at once. When their young master glares like that, it can only mean one thing.

He was going to that place.

And they can do nothing against that. So they let him be.

Tezuka was glad they got his message. He opened the door and proceeded to go to a place that always cheers him up. The park…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Soon enough, Tezuka reached the park. It was only a few blocks away from his house, anyway.

As soon as he reached a quite worn-out wall, he took out his tennis racket and began hitting a ball against the wall.

He was very skilled as it hit the same spot over and over again. In actual fact, he was one of the best players in Japan's senior high tennis group.

As he hit the ball, he felt some of his stress melting away. It always felt so good. But there was a longing that never disappeared.

He had always longed for someone to play against in tennis. Yes, he plays with his schoolmates but they don't draw out his true strength and the true fun of tennis as they always lose even before he can feel the heat of the game. He was just too good. And there was no one who can match him.

He frowned. And sighed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma finally reached the park and proceeded to his favorite training spot. His tennis bag behind him, he ran to that old wall.

Tennis, for him, was a way to cheer him up. It always pushed away his problems from his mind.

But as he approached the wall, he could hear the sound of a tennis ball being hit. 'That's strange…' There wasn't a tennis court around the area where he was running right now and there was a distance between that wall and the tennis court.

When he arrived at his destination, he saw someone else training against the wall. A tall brown-haired teen.

He noticed that the guy's shots were hitting the same spot. He was impressed because among his schoolmates, he was the only one who can do that.

"Ne, you're pretty good," he said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka was concentrating on hitting the ball when he heard a voice behind him. He stopped hitting and the ball bounced back against the wall.

He intended to catch it with his hand but it missed him, streaking past to aim at the person behind him.

He turned around and tried to warn the person but the newcomer just drew out his tennis racket and stopped the ball with the face of his racket.

He was impressed because that ball was at full speed yet the young kid stopped it easily.

Remembering the kid's comment, he said "Thank you."

He studied the boy in front of him. He appeared to be 14 years old and in junior high. He had black-green hair but he covered it with a white cap. He had golden eyes that had a playful streak in them. The young boy was wearing a Seishun Gakuen Junior High Tennis Club uniform.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma smirked at the other guy. He looked intently at the obviously older teen in front of him. He had brown hair and the same colored eyes that were hidden beneath glasses. He was apparently 16 and in senior high, as he was wearing a Kyoryu Senior High uniform. 'Wait, wasn't that an exclusive school? He must be rich.'

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He bounced the ball against the frame of his racket. "Who are you?" 

The older boy replied, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. And you are?" 

"Ryoma Echizen. Ne, Tezuka-san. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" 

"Play a match against me."

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Nya! So how do you like my first PoT story? I know, it's my first so please give me your comments and suggestions about the story so far. I would appreciate it if you can help me improve my fanfics. Thank you.**

**Oh yeah, a question to all you readers: "What do you think Ryoma is planning?"**

**Tell me your suspicions in your reviews.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	2. DEALing With It

Hello to everyone! I, CrystalKitteN-MeW, am back and here to present to you the second chapter! Please enjoy reading it!

In the last chapter, I think I switched Ryoma's name when he introduced himself to Tezuka. See, Tezuka introduced himself as 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' (his family name first) as opposed to Ryoma who introduced himself by his given name first: Ryoma Echizen. It doesn't make any difference in the story, really, I just wanted to point it out and correct it. In Japanese tradition, I think when people introduce themselves, they say their family name first for courtesy, right? But, oh well, it's just the slip of my typing fingers, I suppose.

I won't be able to update on Friday or Saturday this week because I'll be going out on a contest so I'm updating my 2nd chapter now.

0-0-0-0-0

**Oh yeah, I have to add that I'm currently busy with schoolwork so updates won't happen very often… But I try to update once a week, specifically Friday or Saturday so check those days out.**

**Unya, just so you know, to all those who reviewed, messages for you from me will always be found at the end of the chapter, in my ending author's note!**

**Note: I watched the whole Prince of Tennis series on a Japanese-dubbed, English-subtitled DVD so please bear with me if I accidentally add Japanese honorifics to the characters' names.**

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

**Complete Summary: (AU) Tezuka is a rich teen but all he wants is tennis. Enter Ryoma, a bratty tennis-loving kid whose family is having a money crisis because of his father's 'accidental' spending of the money for his magazines. He meets Tezuka and makes a deal: play tennis with him in exchange for helping him get out of the mess. As they grant each other's wanted wishes, will they also grant each other's love wishes? TezuRyo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 2: DEALing With It**

"6 games all. Tie-break."

Ryoma's sweat trickled to the ground as Tezuka announced the current score.

Tezuka looked at the younger boy on the other side of the net as he got ready to serve. As he gazed at Ryoma, the latter's words were still ringing in his ears.

0-0-0-0-0

"_Play a match against me."_

_Those words of challenge had such an impact on Tezuka that he wasn't sure_ _how to respond so he asked, "What for?"_

_At this, the younger squirmed a bit and blushed. "Err… I'm… I mean, my family's having a… money crisis right now… and… I'm graduating as well so I need money… But I'm too busy with school to do a job… So I was wondering…" he stuttered._

_Tezuka couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed unlikely to be coming out of the kid who long ago looked a bit cocky… and bratty. But seeing the formerly smug kid acting all shy and stammering like that was making him snicker but he resisted it._

"_If I could borrow some money from you. Well, from your uniform, I can tell you're from Kyoryu Senior High… But I don't suppose you'll just be giving free money away so I decided to turn it into a deal", he continued._

"_So, will you accept my challenge?"_

_Tezuka thought about it. "Hmm… How much do you need anyway?"_

_This made Ryoma fidget even more. "Ah… Erm… F-five m-million yen…"_

_Tezuka fought the urge not to shout out 'Five million yen?!! What the hell?!'(Though he would never actually do that in reality) His stoic mask was a gift from the heavens. So he settled with saying "So the deal is…"_

_Ryoma explained, "We play a tennis match. If I win, you pay my family's debts. If I lose, I'll leave you alone and never approach you again."_

'_Never approach me again?' Tezuka thought. That would mean he'll never see the young boy. He would never see the… kind-of-cute boy again._

_But… If he were to lose the match, he will pay. Well, it's not like his grandfather's company will go bankrupt, it's just that when his grandfather learns that he just cashed in 5 million yen, he'll surely be questioned._

_Yet he was also curious to see the junior high schooler's skills. He'll just worry about the deal later so he said…_

"_All right then, Echizen-kun. I accept your challenge."_

_0-0-0-0-0_

And so they went to the tennis court and began their one set match which was now on its tie-break.

Tezuka bounced the ball again as he prepared to serve the first ball in the tie-break. Echizen was certainly skilled as he had a lot of special moves though he managed to return them. Furthermore, he was left-handed, just like him. But what made him impressed the most of all was that Echizen managed to get into a tie-break with him because usually the only ones who can make him go into tie-break were really good, National-level players. Yet Echizen was only in junior high and he managed to do so.

He served the ball and Ryoma caught it easily. Tezuka noted that the boy's motion vision was incredible. They began another rally and as the scores soared to 26-25 with him leading, a strange feeling was welling up inside him.

He felt like he was in another world, completely oblivious of what was happening around him. He was completely focused into the game and there was nothing that could stop him. And then it struck him.

He had finally felt the heat of the game. He was excited.

'It's a wonderful feeling' Tezuka thought. Throughout his life, no tennis game has ever made him feel like this. He looked at the boy in front of him and wondered what was in Echizen that made him feel like this.

0-0-0-0-0

Ryoma had to admit, Tezuka was really good. He managed to return the Twist Serve, which usually gave his opponents a lot of trouble, as well as the Drive A and Drive B. And he was left-handed too.

But he didn't feel down at all.

Despite the fact that he wasn't playing this match for fun, he had never felt… so happy playing a match.

With every ball he hit, it felt like he wasn't actually even playing a serious match, rather he was really playing. It made him happy even more than training against the old wall.

'I feel so happy. All my troubles are melting away. This feeling was certainly different. He looked at the senior high schooler across the net. 'Is he the reason why I feel like this?'

0-0-0-0-0

The two players were both giving it their very best. The scores were now 50-50.

They were already tired but it didn't matter. What they were feeling right now was driving all the exhaustion away.

It was Ryoma's turn to serve. He hit the Twist Serve. The ball landed in front of Tezuka before bouncing towards his face. Tezuka managed to return it easily. As the rally droned on, he hit a drop shot. As Ryoma went to hit it in front of the net, the ball rolled backwards upon contact with the ground.

Ryoma was surprised. 'That ball… did it just roll backwards?'

Tezuka was even more surprised. No, not because he can't do that. It was because he actually used it without thinking. That was his trump card, the Zero-shiki drop shot. He usually uses it on his opponents on purpose. Why did he use it instinctively?

51-50. It was back to Tezuka's serve. The feeling that was gripping him right now was pushing him to use his special moves. He used his high-speed serve and Ryoma almost didn't get it. As Ryoma hit the ball, it returned to Tezuka.

With every return Ryoma made, the ball just returned to Tezuka who hadn't moved from the center of the baseline so far.

'What's happening? Is he controlling my shots?' Ryoma thought.

'I'm using the Tezuka Zone? What's happening to me? Why do I feel the need to win?' Tezuka thought.

Once more, he hit Ryoma's return with a Zero-shiki. Ryoma didn't expect it and the ball rolled back towards the net again.

Silence.

"Game and match, Tezuka-san. 7-6.", Ryoma said.

0-0-0-0-0

Ryoma walked towards the net and Tezuka did the same. They shook hands and Ryoma smiled. "I lost, Tezuka-san. Looks like I won't be seeing you around. Good-bye." He let go and started to walk away.

Tezuka actually felt sad as he watched the younger boy walk away as if leaving him forever. The latter's words were like parting words. With him, he had felt the true heat and excitement of tennis. No, he didn't want him to go away. He wanted to experience that wonderful feeling again. And… he also couldn't bear not being able to see the young boy again for a reason he couldn't understand.

Without realizing it, he had shouted, "Wait!"

Ryoma turned around. "What is it?"

Tezuka approached him. "Although I won, I will pay your family's debts."

"Hah? Are you serious? But I lost the match."

"No, I'll do it in one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Well, I want you to play tennis with me."

"Play tennis with you?" 

"Yes, here every Friday."

"…"

"Is that alright with you?"

"You really don't mind?"

"No. I just want to play tennis with you."

"Okay. Every Friday in here, it is then."

Ryoma kept his racket in his bag. As he prepared to go, Tezuka added, "Make sure you remember. Because if you don't keep your end of the bargain, I can easily take away the payment."

"Yup. I won't forget. Well, I'll see you around then." He walked away.

0-0-0-0-0

Tezuka kept his racket in his bag as well and zipped it up. Deep inside, his heart was doing a dance. He felt happy that he will get to see Echizen-kun again and even more, play tennis with him.

As for the money, he'll take care of it later.

But something else was bugging his mind. Why was it that every time he looked at Echizen-kun, his heart thumped hard against his chest? He was pretty sure it wasn't because of tennis. What could that feeling be?

0-0-0-0-0

Ryoma walked slowly home as he felt a little at ease that his problem was somehow solved. He managed to DEAL with it. He chuckled.

Other than that, he couldn't figure out why he felt color rising to his cheeks when he looks at Tezuka-san. It can't possibly be because of tennis. Maybe he was just tired? He took a deep breath and hurried home.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, as Tezuka started to walk away from the tennis court, five shadows were watching him.

"Maa… What do you think?" one of them spoke.

"90 chance that he actually agreed to that deal was because he was starting to get infatuated with that young boy. 100 chance that he doesn't know what pushed him to do it."

"Hmph… It was obvious. Though I have to hand it to that bratty-looking kid, to be able to fight Tezuka evenly. I, ore-sama, am the only one who can fight against Tezuka like that. Also, Tezuka still agreed to that brat's deal. That's unusual of him."

"Hoi! We should investigate that little kid! Tezuka must really like him at first sight to actually agree to that deal nya!"

"No! We're not stalkers! We shouldn't do that! We'll get in trouble!" 

The first one who spoke smiled. "Don't worry. We won't be stalking him. We'll… just find out what's with him that made our wooden captain turn soft. Through OUR ways, of course."

"70 chance that we'll succeed and I've calculated a 95 possibility that what you're planning is what I think it is."

The other replied, "Well, this should be interesting…"

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Nya! The second chapter is done! How is it so far? I'll gladly welcome comments and suggestions from you, dear readers!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

** DemonGirl13**

-Uwah! You got it exactly right! Well, that's what I said in my summary anyway. Ehehehe! Umm, I've already read some of your fics and put them on alert and fave… I think it was the story entitled Gone Wrong… Though I don't remember the others… Anyway, thank you very much!

** FlyingShadow666, Dreamfreak336, Dreaming Celestine, kitsune16487, liar-just-a-liar**

-I'll try to update.

** LadyCrazyMonkeyPants**

-Those four are here to make the couple's life a little more 'interesting'… Hehehehe…

** otaku3kagome**

-You got the general idea of the answer… Really great!

0-0-0-0-0

**In the next chapter, trouble begins as Tezuka's 'friends' show up and meet Ryoma. Giggle…**

**Oh yeah, favor please. Can someone give me the Japanese for the following? I desperately need it for the upcoming chapters.**

**Butterfly**

**Black flower (Literal pls.)**

**Diamond**

**Star**

**Thank you!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	3. Meet the TENNIS Royals!

Hello to everyone! CrystalKitten-MeW here. I'm updating my 3rd chapter now.

Back in the last chapter, I said that I won't be able to update because of a contest. Now, I've unexpectedly returned very early from my contest and as I still have time, I will update my long 3rd chapter.

This chapter will help you all understand Tezuka better as some part of his life will somehow be narrated here. And Ryoma as well. Also, to those who have questions as to why the heck did Tezuka agree to that deal of 5 mil yen for a match (coz in real life no one will do that ) it will be answered here. However, I also promise you that this chapter is so funny I'm practically giggling while I type it. And I'm proud to say that we will all get to see Tezuka's friends! Though I said before that there were only 4 of them, they're actually five. This chapter may seem a bit dark but it's really humorous! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

0-0-0-0-0

**Oh yeah, I have to add that I'm currently busy with schoolwork so updates won't happen very often… But I try to update once a week, specifically Friday or Saturday so check those days out.**

**Unya, just so you know, to all those who reviewed, messages for you from me will always be found at the end of the chapter, in my ending author's note! Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Note: I watched the whole Prince of Tennis series on a Japanese-dubbed, English-subtitled DVD so please bear with me if I accidentally add Japanese honorifics to the characters' names.**

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

**Complete Summary: (AU) Tezuka is a rich teen but all he wants is tennis. Enter Ryoma, a bratty tennis-loving kid whose family is having a money crisis because of his father's 'accidental' spending of the money for his magazines. He meets Tezuka and makes a deal: play tennis with him in exchange for helping him get out of the mess. As they grant each other's wanted wishes, will they also grant each other's love wishes? TezuRyo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 3: Meet the TENNIS Royals!**

Thursday was, for Ryoma, a day of relaxation and peace.

First of all, his problem about their house's payment was solved, though he had to keep that deal with Tezuka-san.

Which reminded him that it will be tomorrow.

'I wonder why he agreed to that deal. No one in their right mind would exchange a training session for 5 million yen. Even though he's evidently rich, being a student of Kyoryu. Still, the thing that's bugging me is why I can't understand what I feel when I see Tezuka-san. It's like…'

"Echizen Ryoma!"

Ryoma twitched.

"Translate the first paragraph of Exercise 2 on page 58 on the board. Now."

Ryoma took one glance at the mentioned paragraph and went over to the blackboard. That annoying English teacher always had the bad habit of interrupting his thoughts by giving board work.

The English teacher, on the other hand, was happy that he finally had the chance to catch his bratty student. He knew that Echizen was always not listening to his lectures and slept through it most of the time. He always gave Echizen board work but the young boy manages to answer it without even breaking a sweat, causing him endless embarrassment.

Nope, not anymore. This time, he was going to make the brat pay for those times.

Scribble…. Scribble…

He laughed inwardly. Revenge was sweet.

How wrong he was.

For Ryoma had, once again, displayed his prowess in English. He did live in America when he was young so he was naturally fluent in said language. His classmates were awed.

Ryoma-499 strikes, English teacher-0.

"**Done. Can I sit down now?"**

"**Ehehe… G-good work, Echizen."**

"**Good pronunciation, sensei."**

Snickers and muffled laughter filled the classroom.

Ryoma took a deep breath as he sat down. Back to his thoughts. What was he thinking about again? Oh yeah, about Tezuka-san. 'It's like… blissful happiness…'

The second thing that made his day perfect was that he didn't have any assignments and was therefore, free for the rest of the day after school.

The only thing that didn't fit the day was that he was on cleaning duty. Oh well, he'll just get this over with quickly.

Little did he know that his "perfect day" was going to be shattered by five shadows following him as he walked away from the school.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The five shadows that were watching Tezuka the day before were now tailing Ryoma.

"Maa… He sure is one interesting kid."

"Minister, have you gotten the data on him?

"Hmm…" the aforementioned flipped open a notebook. "Echizen Ryoma, age 14, height 151 cm, weight 50 kg, birthday December 24, Bloodtype O, left-handed all-rounder."

"Left-handed all-rounder huh? That's just like King."

"They're really alike nya!"

"Okay, time to act now," said one of them who appeared to be leader as Ryoma rounded and entered a dark alley. "Duke, Count, go get the car ready at the end of the alley."

"Baron, are you commanding ore-sama the Duke?"

"Well, if you don't want to…" he had such a dangerous smile that seemed to scream 'Go-against-my-order-and-you'll-go-to-hell' that the complainant shuddered.

"Tch. Fine. Ore-sama the Duke at least knows how to give way to peasants." But he was actually just afraid of what would happen if he went against Baron.

The former's fatal grin grew even wider. "You really should be careful with what you say, Duke, because it might get you IN TROUBLE", he said putting emphasis on the last two words.

Duke quickly scampered away with the very worried Count.

0-0-0-0-0

Ryoma slowly walked down the dark alley.

Yes, he knew some people were following him. He had even heard them chatting a while ago.

He stopped in his tracks and said in a bored voice. "Ne, you're all really amateur stalkers. Come out."

0-0-0-0-0

"Nya! He knew about us?"

"Don't worry, Knight. It'll just make things easier for us."

"Baron, you sure about that nya?"

"Leave it to me." He took out a gun…

0-0-0-0-0

Ryoma heard a click behind him. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with a gun.

In the hands of a brown-haired teen with a seemingly creepy smile on his face. He had closed eyes that made Ryoma wonder if he was actually asleep. He slowly opened his eyes which were blue. His smirk became wider and he adjusted his grip on the trigger.

"Why, hello there, Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma twinged a bit, pondering how the guy knew his name. "I'm impressed that you knew we were following you. You've got good senses."

Ryoma ignored his comment and looked at his two companions.

One had red hair, blue eyes and was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Well, at least his grin was genuine, unlike the unnerving smile of the guy with the gun.

The other one had glasses which were good at hiding his eyes.

Before Ryoma could fully analyze him, however, he heard the gun click again and he stiffened a bit. Then he said, "What do you want from me? I don't have anything to do with you coz' I don't know who you are and I've never even met you."

"Oh, you do have something to do with US. Ever since you formed a contract with King."

"With who?"

"Baron, this really isn't the place to discuss this. There is a 65 percent chance that we'll get discovered here. An 80 percent probability that Duke is complaining right now because we're taking way too long and a 90 percent possibility that Count is worrying about us."

0-0-0-0-0

At the other end of the alley, the very disgruntled Duke is silently fuming while the Count walks back and forth, continuously muttering and fretting about trouble.

0-0-0-0-0

"You've got a point there, Minister. Alright then, Echizen Ryoma, you're coming with us."

"Yadda."

"Hoi? Baron is pointing a gun at you nya! Yet you're refusing him? He won't hesitate to shoot you nya!"

"No, he won't. He told me all of you have some business with me. There's no way he's gonna kill me." Ryoma smirked.

Baron lowered the gun. He chuckled, "Good of you to find the loophole."

"Stop praising me. It's not gonna help you any."

"Maa… I suppose you're right. Luckily though, I've a back-up plan for this. Minister…"

Minister stepped forward. "This isn't supposed to be a threatening material but since Baron told me to…" He whipped out a pitcher. "If you don't cooperate, you'll have to drink the S.S.S. Juice. The **S**pecial **S**ensational **S**quid Ink Juice."

Ryoma gulped. 'What is that… thing?'

The pitcher contained pure black liquid that was bubbling slightly. But what alarmed Ryoma the most was that… 'Were those tentacles wriggling?'

"This is healthy though, I assure you of that 90 percent. I guess you won't even consider this a threat at all." 

'Is he joking?' Ryoma sweatdropped.

"Now, Echizen Ryoma…" Baron spoke as he stowed the gun in his pocket, "will you come with us?"

"Che. It's not like I have any choice." He added in his mind, 'I'd rather get shot than drink that.'

"Hmm… very good. Knight, carry his bag, will you?"

"Hoi!" Knight happily grabbed Ryoma's bag.

"Walk to the end of the alley. There's a car waiting there. Or else…" 

"You don't have to remind me," Ryoma cut him off. He didn't want to hear or reminisce about that drink again. He quickly turned around and started walking.

As he walked, he wondered, 'Who are these guys really? Am I being kidnapped or something?'

'Yes, you are, you idiot, you're doing this against your will', said a voice in his head.

'I don't wanna drink that' he retorted, remembering the nightmarish concoction.

'Who said you have to drink it anyway?' the annoying voice said.

'Ah! Just get out of my head! It's annoying!' Ryoma shouted in his mind.

Crap. Ryoma fought the urge to smack his head for fear of looking stupid. He was being delusional.

He blamed the drink. Just thinking about it was making him delusional. He wondered whether that drink should have been called Special DELUSIONAL Squid Ink Juice instead.

He directed his thoughts into something else. He remembered something. 'That guy said I formed a contract with someone named King… But I've never met someone with that name…'

"Echizen." Baron's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "We're here."

Ryoma stopped short at the sight that greeted his eyes.

A limousine. There were also two people waiting in front of it.

The gray-haired guy was about to speak when he was cut off by Minister. "Duke, leave your complaints for later, we've got a lot to do."

Count opened the door of the limousine. "You're Echizen, right? Get in."

'Hah?' This guy was so not a kidnapper.

He went in anyway. And boy, was he amazed at how spacious and elegant the limousine was. There was a table, a mini-ref and even a TV. These guys weren't definitely ordinary.

All of them entered the limousine and as Minister closed the door, the limo sped away.

"Ne, where are we going?" Ryoma asked.

"You'll find out soon enough", answered Baron with his unsettling smile.

"Che. I'm so thirsty. Do you have Ponta?"

Count strode over to the mini-ref and took out a can. "Here you go."

Ryoma took it and opened it. He murmured thanks before taking a sip. As he drank, Knight began opening his bag and taking out some of the contents. "Whoa! What an awesome tennis racket nya! Ah! Look at these books!"

"Hey! Stop raiding my bag!"

Knight laughed and held the bag higher. "Try it if you can, Ochibi!"

Ryoma blinked. '…Ochibi?'

"Nya! Ochibi! Ochibi!"

"Let go of my bag!"

"No!"

Click. Baron had, once again, pulled out the gun and pointed it at Ryoma. "Now, I don't appreciate the fact that you're making a commotion in here." He smiled and pulled the trigger. Looks like Ryoma's not gonna die from that drink after all…

0-0-0-0-0

Ryoma closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. He felt something wet. Blood? 'I'm really gonna die. But… I still have lots more to do. I have to beat baka oyaji. And… and… "I have to keep that deal with Tezuka-san! I wish to see him again!"

"Oh, you will certainly see him again, Echizen."

Ryoma was surprised. He had said that last part out loud?

Wait… Why is he still alive? And why wasn't he feeling any pain when he's just been shot? Then he heard laughter around him. What's going on?

He opened his eyes, only to feel water pouring in. 'What the heck?'

Knight had been the one laughing hard as he was now rolling on the floor but Count was chuckling as well. Minister and Duke were trying to muffle their laughter while Baron was smiling as he lowered the WATER gun.

Ryoma finally erupted as water dripped off him. "Alright now, what's going on here? Who are you really?"

Baron replied, "We're the TENNIS Royals."

"The what?"

Knight finally stopped laughing. "TENNIS Royals! It stands for the **T**he pow**E**rful, dashi**N**g, ha**N**dsome and r**I**ch **S**ix Royals nya!

'That's stupid', Ryoma thought. "Huh? Six? But there are only 5 of you here."

Duke smirked. "No. There are six of us. You just happened to have met our leader yesterday, in fact."

Ryoma gasped. "You mean…"

"Yes. It's Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Then you're all…"

"Students of Kyoryu High."

"And…"

"We're all rich heirs of companies."

"You…"

"Also play tennis."

Knight tapped Count's shoulder and whispered, "Why are they talking in broken sentences nya?"

"I don't know."

Minister coughed to get their attention. "I think it would be better that we introduce ourselves properly. Echizen, we are the TENNIS Royals, a group of rich heirs in Kyoryu High. Tezuka Kunimitsu, whom you met yesterday, is one of us and our leader as well."

"So, what are your names?"

Baron said, "Wait. Before we tell you who we are, I'd like to say to that in public, we don't call each other with our real names. We go by codenames of royalty. Being rich heirs, this is to protect us from possible danger outside. However, we have decided that since Tezuka opened up to you and told you his real name, we should too. Well, I'm Fuji Syuusuke. The codename's Baron."

Count held out his hand and Ryoma shook it. "Oishi Syuichiroh. I'm known as Count."

"Nya! Kikumaru Eiji! A.k.a. Knight!"

"Inui Sadaharu. The Minister."

"And I, ore-sama the Duke, am Atobe Keigo. The beautiful and wealthy heir of the Atobe Group."

Ryoma took a deep breath and asked, "So, what do you want?"

Fuji smiled. "Well, we've been thinking that… Tezuka is kind of interested in you."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that.

"You see, first of all, Tezuka opened up to you and told you his real name and not his codename despite the fact that it could be potential danger. Second, although he won, he still agreed to your crazy deal. Someone would normally not agree to play a match for 5 million yen, would it? But he still did, and that's unusual of him, and an even further proof that he's willing to exchange his money just to be with you."

Ryoma was surprised.

"Third, when he played tennis with you, he was very happy and that's a first, seeing as he's so strong he pulverizes his opponents before he can even feel the heat of the match. And you almost drew with him although you're still in junior high. He is interested in you, no doubt about it."

"Interested… You mean… he… he likes me?"

Atobe smirked. "What else could it be? Now, as much as it pains me to ask of a peasant like you, we would like you to do us a favor."

"A favor?"

"That's right. Keep your deal with Tezuka."

"Huh?" 

Oishi said, "Well, you see, Tezuka is kind of a lonely teen. He's the only child and therefore, his family expects him to succeed his grandfather's company, though he doesn't want to actually, as he only wants to have a normal life. He keeps himself busy with studies and tennis but they still don't remove his loneliness. He always looks serious but deep down, he wishes for someone to be with him who makes him feel happy."

Atobe added, "However, when we saw him playing a match with you, we were surprised to see how happy he was. Even though he doesn't show it, he was in high spirits playing tennis with you. So, we want you to continue playing tennis with him."

"That's right nya! Ochibi!", Kikumaru chirped.

"Now, Echizen…" Fuji opened his eyes and Ryoma felt a bit rigid. "Seeing as you know who we really are, you are now one of us."

Ryoma asked, "But I thought only rich heirs are in your group. I'm not even close to being rich."

"Who said so? We formed this group and we have the right to change the rules whenever we want to, isn't that right Inui?"

Inui replied, "That's right. As for your codename, we're calling you Prince."

"Prince?"

Oishi chuckled, "You're the Prince of TENNIS."

"Unya! Just calling him Prince is too formal! I want to call him Ochibi Prince nya!"

Fuji chuckled. "Now, Prince, make King happy, all right? Do us the favor. We know you want to, seeing as that's what you shouted in the face of 'death', isn't it?"

Ryoma cringed at that memory.

"Oh, there's your apartment. Looks like this is your stop, Echizen."

Kikumaru handed out Ryoma's bag. "Here. See you later, Ochibi Prince!"

Ryoma stepped out of the limo and watched as it sped away.

0-0-0-0-0

Inside the limo, the TENNIS Royals were looking pleased.

Oishi spoke up, "Looks like our mission is a success."

Inui said, "A hundred percent success, I might add."

0-0-0-0-0

Ryoma was in deep thought as he walked the stairs to his family's apartment.

'Tezuka-san has been lonely all this time? He doesn't look like it. However, if he really is, then I will play with him and make him happy.'

Ryoma looked out at the open window at the side of the stairs and into the first evening star.

'I will grant his wish.'

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The long 3****rd**** chapter is finished! What do you think of it? Is it too long or what? I got a bit carried away typing and this took 12 pages.**

**Now, we know why Tezuka did that! And we also met his very 'nice friends'. Hehehe…**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

0-0-0-0-0

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

**--DemonGirl13, Dreaming Celestine, ChildofLight 051, Koruyuha, Hikari Manganji**

-Thank you for the translations! It really helped me in my plans for the upcoming chapters.

DemonGirl13, you're welcome! Your stories are great!

Dreaming Celestine, don't worry, I won't. You'll find out soon why I asked for it. (Grins)

ChildofLight 051, thank you.

Koruyuha, to be honest, I don't really know how to make a story seem quite dark because I often tend to insert humor here and there. But I'm glad you enjoy the fact that the story is light-hearted. However, in some of the later chapters, there might be dark parts. Don't know which ones, though.

Hikari Manganji, as to why Tezuka did that, the answer is here in the third chapter. About my schedule, it's in the Author's Note at the top. Those bold paragraphs will always be present in every chapter. Though I have plans about the story plot, I haven't estimated how many chapters it will take though.

--**DreamFreak336, FlyingShadow666, Tuli-Susi, otaku3kagome, Aurora Rose, liar-just-a-liar, Mizuki hikari**

**-**Thanks for reviewing!

--**rebeccasanfujieijilvr**

**-**Whoa! You've managed to guess 3 out of the 6 TENNIS Royals! Great!

0-0-0-0-0

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	4. The First Match

Hi to all! CrystalKitten-MeW here! You know, my username's quite long so I think it would be better if I just write Crys here from now on, ok?(it's my nickname) Oh, this is the 4th chapter, folks.

Ahahaha… Since most of you made a guess as to how TENNIS Royals was formed, it's here! Hahahahahahaha! Ah! And Ryoma and Tezuka's first official deal match as well.

0-0-0-0-0

**Oh yeah, I have to add that I'm currently busy with schoolwork so updates won't happen very often… But I try to update once a week, specifically Friday or Saturday so check those days out.**

**Unya, just so you know, to all those who reviewed, messages for you from me will always be found at the end of the chapter, in my ending author's note! Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Note: I watched the whole Prince of Tennis series on a Japanese-dubbed, English-subtitled DVD so please bear with me if I accidentally add Japanese honorifics to the characters' names.**

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

**Complete Summary: (AU) Tezuka is a rich teen but all he wants is tennis. Enter Ryoma, a bratty tennis-loving kid whose family is having a money crisis because of his father's 'accidental' spending of the money for his magazines. He meets Tezuka and makes a deal: play tennis with him in exchange for helping him get out of the mess. As they grant each other's wanted wishes, will they also grant each other's love wishes? TezuRyo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 4: The First Match**

Ring… Ring… Beep…

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes and reached out for his glasses on his beside table before shutting his alarm clock off. Then as if on cue, a knock was heard on the door and a maid entered the room with a cart bearing his breakfast.

"Good morning, Tezuka-sama."

Tezuka sighed. 'Same old routine…'

Yes, this was his daily routine in the morning. Wake up at 6: 30, with a maid bringing his breakfast, take a bath, wear his school uniform and the limo will take him to school.

And, as usual, the other Royals will be there waiting for him. Like servants waiting for a King. Wait, he was King, but they weren't servants. Thinking of his codename, a memory gushed into his mind…

0-0-0-0-0 (A/N: Hehe… Imagine them in chibi! But that's too small…)

_Six 7-year-old boys were inside a room in the Tezuka mansion._

_One redhead was happily bouncing around while a black-haired kid was running after him worriedly. A brown-haired child with eyes in slits was chuckling at the hyperactive youth. Another one wearing thick glasses was jotting who-knows-what in a mini notebook. The fifth one was wearing clear glasses and was seated on the couch, reading a tiny book._

_And one was busily admiring himself in front of a mirror. "Ah. Just look at ore-sama's handsome reflection."_

"_Keigo-chan! You're so vain nya!"_

"_Am not. And by the way, Kikumaru, don't call ore-sama Keigo-chan! It makes ore-sama sound like a baby!"_

"_Hee hee… You don't like Keigo-chan nya?"_

"_I, ore-sama, don't deserve that name! I'm of royalty!"_

"_Royalty? Fuji!" He looked at his smiling friend. "Hahaha! He says he's from royalty!"_

_Fuji's smile became wider. "Saa… I don't recall any part of your name being that of royalty…"_

"_Then ore-sama will add a royal name then! I'm the King!"_

"_King doesn't suit you nya…"_

_Twitch. A vein throbbed in Atobe Keigo's head._

_The cloudy-glasses wearing spoke up. "Hmm… I just remembered that my father once told me that we should try using codenames. He says that it will be a lot of fun."_

"_Really, Inui nya? Hey, everyone, why don't we all have codenames?"_

"_Hmm… But which ones? I think it will be better if our names are somehow related to each other."_

"_I, Atobe Keigo, want to be named __King__!"_

"_How many times do I have to repeat that it doesn't suit you nya?"_

"_How dare you disrespect the __King__!"  
_

"_You're not the __King__!"_

"_I am!"_

"_Eiji! Atobe! Stop fighting!" The black-haired boy said._

"_But, Oishi, he started it!"_

"_I, ore-sama, don't start quarrels!"_

_  
Then they all heard a book snap shut. The young boy with transparent glasses stood up to them with his eyes blazing in annoyance and said, "I can't focus on my reading! Stop this now!"_

"_H-hai!" They all stiffened._

_Silence._

"…_Hey, Oishi, why did we all follow Tezuka's order nya?"_

"_No idea."_

"_Saa..."_

"_Hmm… (Scribble… scribble…) We all acted under Tezuka's command. Just like servants of a King."_

"_Hoi? Then __King __should be Tezuka's codename nya! It suits him!"  
_

"_Codename? What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, Tezuka-sama, we were talking about giving ourselves codenames before you 'commanded' us to stop."_

"_Fuji…"_

"_Kikumaru! That codename only belongs to ore-sama!"_

_Kikumaru stuck out his tongue at Atobe which resulted in him being chased around by the latter. However, in his hurry, he bumped into Tezuka, causing the brunette to fall back on the couch and him to tumble unceremoniously on the floor with Atobe tripping behind him. The book Tezuka was holding, on the other hand, flew upwards before landing on target at Kikumaru's head._

"_OUCH! That hurt nya! Huh? 'The Book of Royal Titles'? Is this what you were reading Tezuka nya?"_

_Inui, Fuji and Oishi chuckled at the scene. Tezuka sat up properly and adjusted his glasses._

"_Unya…" Kikumaru flipped the book open. "Look at this! Turns out that King isn't the only royal name! There's Duke, Baron, Count, Knight… What's this? Um… Minister… ah… and here's the one next to King… Prince… Hey, everyone, why don't we use these as our codenames then? They are all Royal titles after all."_

"_Good idea, Eiji."_

"_Nya… I want to be __Knight__!"_

"_Hmm… I think __Minister__ will be fine for me. (scribble)"_

"_Count__ for me then."_

"_Saa… I think __Baron__ will suit me just fine. What about you, Atobe?"_

"_Hmph. Ore-sama will not settle for anything less than a King."_

"_Keigo-chan nya! __King__ is for Tezuka!"_

"_Don't call ore-sama that!"  
_

"_Nya… Why don't you just settle for __Prince__?"_

"_No. Eiji." Fuji, with eyes open, cut him off. "I think that codename's reserved for someone else, right Tezuka?" He closed his eyes and smiled a knowing smile at Tezuka._

'_What's he implying?' Tezuka thought._

"_See, Keigo-chan nya! That means you'll have to settle for… Um… __Duke!__"_

"_No! Ore-sama won't allow it! I want to be __King__!"_

_Fuji looked knowingly at Inui. The latter whipped out a mini-jug and opened it. A dark red smoke wafted. "If you don't want to accept your codename, you're more than welcome to try out the very first sports drink that I've created. The Inui Juice…" Inside the jug was pure green liquid._

"_Ore-sama is not afraid of that."_

"_Oh? Drink it, then."_

_And so Atobe drank the juice. After finishing the drink, however, he quickly scrambled out of the room._

"_What's wrong with him?" Oishi asked fearfully._

"_Nothing. He just had a taste of Inui's special creation. Nothing to worry about because he'll be back in a few minutes.," Fuji smiled._

_A few minutes pass…_

_The door burst open and in came a very angry Atobe._

"_Inui! What was in that drink? It was awful!"_

"_Oh, that. I just grabbed whatever leftovers in the kitchen I could find and blended it."_

"…"

"_Now, will you accept your codename or not? I still have some more Inui Juice here with me."_

"_Fine. Ore-sama will take the codename __Duke__ then."_

"_Ah. I guess that settles this."_

"_Nya… But I wish we had a name for our group, you know."_

"_Ahh..."_

"_Whatever it will be, I won't allow any name that doesn't state how dashing, handsome and rich ore-sama is."_

"_And don't forget," Tezuka stated matter-of-factly, "that we're practicing tennis later so hurry up with your decision."_

"_Unya! We're practicing tennis again! But we always lose to Tezuka because he's so powerful…"_

"_Well? Ore-sama awaits your suggestions for our group's name so that ore-sama can judge whether it's worthy or not. Don't forget that it must say how dashing, handsome and rich ore-sama is."_

"_Hoi? Hmm… If you're not gonna allow any name that doesn't state that, then let's just use those words. Umm… let's see dashing, handsome, rich… Somehow, it seems kind of weird and long…"_

"_Saa… Then why don't we shorten it to some sort of acronym? Add powerful too, if you will."_

"_Nya… You're right, Fuji! So that's powerful…" He counted on his fingers. "dashing, handsome and rich. PDHR… Ah… No good."_

"_Eiji, you don't need to take the first letter only you know. You can use the other letters."_

"_Hmm… Ah! I know! TENNIS Royals!"  
_

"_Huh?"_

"_**T**__he Pow__**e**__rful, Dashi__**n**__g, Ha__**n**__dsome and R__**i**__ch __**S**__ix Royals nya!"_

_Then everyone except Tezuka laughed. (Though he had a thin smile on his face)_

"_Keigo-chan nya? Does that pass your requirements then?"_

"_Stop calling me that! Eh, well… At least you've managed to fit all the criteria so it's fine."_

"_Hahaha! Hooray nya! We're the TENNIS Royals!"_

_0-0-0-0-0_

Tezuka could never forget that day.

However, up until now, he still couldn't understand what Fuji meant when he said that the codename Prince was reserved already. And Fuji was looking at him with a knowing smile on his face. Prince was the title next to King. 'What did he mean?'

"Tezuka-sama." His driver's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "We've arrived at Kyoryu."

The door of the limo opened and the chauffer handed him his tennis bag. "Have a good day at school, Tezuka-sama."

"Oh, you don't need to take me home this afternoon."

"Huh? But Tezuka-sama…" He didn't finish his sentence because he was under the spell of Tezuka's glare.

"(Yipe!) If you say so, Tezuka-sama." He scrambled to the driver's seat and sped away.

Tezuka entered through the gates of a huge building with the sign 'Kyoryu Senior High' welded above the metal bars of the gate.

When classes haven't started yet, the students spend time in the Student's Lounge where there will be a room reserved for them. It wasn't just an ordinary room either. It was like an apartment itself. There was a mini-kitchen, a bedroom, a living room and they all had their personal study tables. He entered a particular room with TENNIS carved on a nameplate on the door.

Inside, Atobe was sitting on the couch. Kikumaru was on his study table and it looked like Oishi and Fuji were teaching him something. Inui was sitting on a chair, writing something on his notebook.

Atobe was the first one to notice him. "If it isn't King."

"We're in a private place."

"Tch."

"Huh?" Kikumaru looked behind him. "Tezuka! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Kikumaru."

"Hi, Tezuka." Fuji smiled. "Happy Friday to you."

'Huh?' Tezuka was baffled at what Fuji said.

Then the bell rang.

"Maa… We should get going to class." They all stood up, carrying their bags and went towards their classroom.

On the way, however, he thought about what Fuji had said. Just great, now he had two mysteries mentioned by Fuji that he had to solve. Why is it that Fuji always just had to send cryptic messages?

'What did he mean by Happy Friday?'

'Okay. Every Friday in here, it is then.' Echizen's voice rang in his mind.

Nope, he hadn't forgotten the deal he made with Echizen. He had written a check for the money in secret so his grandfather won't notice. In reality, however, he was looking forward to seeing the younger boy again.

His good mood remained till the start of school tennis practice. He hadn't assigned too many laps to the members and the members were all surprised. Except the TENNIS Royals, of course.

Kikumaru whispered to Fuji, "Nya… Baron, King looks extremely happy today."

"Of course, Knight. It's Friday today so he will see his beloved Prince again."

Atobe smirked. "Heh. His mood will be even better as soon as he plays with the bratty Prince."

Fuji smiled. "Saa… Why don't we watch the drama later?"

"I have no objections to that," Atobe replied.

"Nya! Me neither!"

Count chuckled lightly. "It's nice to see Tezuka so happy."

"This is good data for me," Inui replied calmly.

Soon, practice ended and everyone left. Tezuka in particular left extremely early.

The other TENNIS Royals already knew where he was going.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, in Seigaku, a certain green-haired Prince was preparing to leave, tying his shoelaces.

"Ne, Ryoma-buchou, where are you going?" two boys asked him from behind.

He turned around to face them. "Katsuo. Kachiro. Oh. Just somewhere." Then he got up and walked away.

Katsuo asked, "He seemed to be in a hurry. What's with him?"

"I don't know," Kachiro replied.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma quickly ran towards the park. He was going to see Tezuka again!

However, when he reached the courts, Tezuka was nowhere in sight. 'He's not here yet. Probably going to be late. Oh well.'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka was walking as fast as he could toward the park. He didn't want to run as he would only attract attention and maybe get in trouble as well. But he could hardly contain his excitement; it took all of his self-control to keep it in.

When he finally reached the tennis courts, he saw Echizen waiting for him. He felt the pounding in his chest. He entered the court.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma heard the gate of the court open. He looked and saw Tezuka walking to him. His heart started beating so fast he felt it was gonna pop out. He managed to restrain it, however, as Tezuka said, "I'm sorry I'm late. We had club practice. Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really. Come on, let's start," Ryoma replied as he picked up his racket and strode over to the court.

Tezuka opened his bag and took out his racket. He walked towards the net. He prepared to spin his racket. "Which?"

"Smooth", was Ryoma's reply.

Tezuka spun the racket. When it stopped, it fell to the ground, with the T initial upside down.

"It's rough."

"Your serve, then," Ryoma turned around and readied himself.

On the other side, Tezuka prepared to serve. He tossed the ball in the air and started his and Ryoma's first match.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In the nearby bushes crouched the rest of the TENNIS Royals.

"Just look at them nya! They look so happy," Kikumaru grinned.

"Saa… It's like they are playing in heaven where no one and nothing can stop them," Fuji added.

And so they watched the match, feeling happy for the two players.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Game to Echizen. 5-all," Tezuka announced. He added, "You've gotten even better."

"Of course."

It was back to Tezuka's serve. As he was about to serve, the heat was seeping through him again. Excitement and happiness…

Once again, he was acting on his body's commands, playing at his full strength. He started using Zero-shiki and Tezuka Zone again.

Needless to say, he won the match 7-5. Ryoma couldn't score after that.

"Che. I lost again," Ryoma pouted.

"Just try harder next time," Tezuka assured.

They sat at the bench, taking a break before going home. Ryoma calmly drank his Ponta while Tezuka sipped on his water bottle.

"This is our first match isn't it? I mean, an official match that is part of our deal," Ryoma said.

"You're right," Tezuka said, smiling a little.

"It was fun," Ryoma smirked.

"Yes. Oh, by the way, I put the money on a check. It'll take quite a while so the debt won't be paid right away."

"It's fine."

After they finished drinking, they arranged their things. Ryoma got up. "Well, same time next Friday, then?"

"Yes."

"All right then. See you." Ryoma walked away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka watched the younger boy leave, though he secretly wished the latter would stay longer. Well, not him really, it was his pounding heart that was telling him to wish.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma walked slowly, all the while trying to ignore the beating of his heart on his chest and the sadness of not seeing Tezuka for 7 more days.

Then he suddenly remembered what the other TENNIS Royals had told him.

_0-0-0-0-0_

"_Well, we've been thinking that… Tezuka is kind of interested in you."_

_0-0-0-0-0_

'Was it true?'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The rest of the TENNIS Royals watched the two go their separate ways.

"This is getting even more exciting nya!"

"This is good data."

"Tezuka looked so happy."

"Heh. Ore-sama can feel that this is becoming even more interesting."

"Saa…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka opened the door of his room. Right now, he was savoring the inexplicable excitement and happiness left over from his match with Echizen. It didn't matter even if he just remembered Fuji's enigmatic message.

'I can't wait for our next match.'

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yay! It's the end of Chapter 4. I got carried away typing again. 13 pages. Well, I felt that their first match was very important, you see. Hehehe… What do you think?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

**--Dreaming Celestine, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, otaku3kagome, Koruyuha**

**-**Hehe! I knew about that. I reserved that line especially for Eiji. Oh, yes, they are loyal and royal (Hahahaha!)

--**DemonGirl13**

**-**Ahaha! You're welcome.

--**Mizuki Hikari**

-Um, dare I ask but… Why do you feel sorry for Ryoma?

--**FlyingShadow666, setsuko teshiba, SkySurf**

**-**Thank you for reviewing!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I've been thinking that I've strayed a bit from Tezuka and Echizen's moments because of the introduction of the TENNIS Royals. So for the next chapter, there'll be a lot of scenes involving the two. Be assured though that although this chapter is entitled 'The First Match', the next chapter won't be entitled 'The Second Match' or something like that. Hoho… Definitely not. **

**By the way, can anyone out there solve Fuji's cryptic messages? **

**1) **"I think that codename's (Prince) reserved for someone else, right Tezuka?"

**2) **"Happy Friday to you." (To Tezuka)

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	5. Realization

Hi everyone! Crys here. It's the 5th chapter for you!

I don't know if anyone spotted this but… back in the 4th chapter where Inui was 'threatening' Atobe with the Inui Juice… When Inui opened the jug, 'a dark RED smoke wafted out' however, I also wrote that 'inside the jug was pure GREEN liquid.'. Forgot to check it up… Yeah, how can dark RED smoke emit from a pure GREEN liquid? But then… This is INUI JUICE we're talking about. I suppose you all can make an exception right? Or do you want me to correct this?

(Bets half of Pokemon Card collection that everyone will check back the 4th chapter for that particular line. And everyone will be surprised that it's true.)

I was just kidding about the betting part, ok? I don't want to lose my Pokemon cards. Hehehe… But that mistake was true. I swear.

Hmm… I forgot to add. This is AU story so Nanjiro here isn't a former tennis pro. He's just an ordinary dad. So Ryoma's skills here are his own work. And that explains why they ran out of money. If he really was a pro, he'd had lots of money stored. But he isn't in this story so there.

Anyway, since this chapter is updated Dec. 21, advance Merry Christmas to everyone.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

**Complete Summary: (AU) Tezuka is a rich teen but all he wants is tennis. Enter Ryoma, a bratty tennis-loving kid whose family is having a money crisis because of his father's 'accidental' spending of the money for his magazines. He meets Tezuka and makes a deal: play tennis with him in exchange for helping him get out of the mess. As they grant each other's wanted wishes, will they also grant each other's love wishes? TezuRyo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 5: Realization**

It has been a month since Ryoma and Tezuka started playing matches in the park's tennis court as part of their deal.

And no one, not even their family, knew that they were playing matches in secret or even the fact that they made a deal. Except the other TENNIS Royals, of course. (but Tezuka doesn't know that the other Royals know)

With that huge amount of money, the transaction was still not processed and so the debt was still not paid.

Ryoma looked out the window of his classroom as he rested his cheek on his right palm while twirling his pen in his left hand, thinking about things.

Bad luck still remained in his house, however, as his mother was still jobless and his 'baka oyaji' was becoming lazier than a cat. By his standards, Karupin was even more active than his father. It annoyed him to no end.

Deep inside though, he was happy that it still wasn't paid as that would mean more matches with Tezuka.

Still, he couldn't understand why he was always looking forward to his matches with Tezuka, just like a kid waiting to be handed with a lollipop. Memories of his past matches and the anticipation of the next match always filled his mind, to the point that…

_0-0-0-0-0_

"_Ryoma-buchou! Look out!"_

"_Huh?" _

_BONK!_

_A tennis ball had hit him in the head without him noticing it. Courtesy of a member named Horio, who boasts about his 'four years of tennis experience'. Luckily, he did not fall down; he just felt his head spin a bit and his thoughts about Tezuka were interrupted._

"_Horio! Twenty laps around the courts!" He added in his mind, 'That's for disturbing my thoughts about Tezuka!'_

"_Hai, buchou!" Said guy ran his laps._

_Ryoma gasped. What in the world made him add that thought in his mind?_

_Kachiro whispered to Katsuo, "You know, Ryoma-buchou seems to be in a daze these past few days."_

"_Yeah, not just these past few days though. He's been like that since a month ago. He's also been acting weird."_

"_How so?"_

"_Every Friday, I noticed that he always seems to be in a hurry."_

"_You're right. I wonder what's with him?"_

"_No idea."_

"_You two!" their coach, Ryuzaki-sensei barked, sending the two almost jumping in surprise. "Why are you gossiping instead of practicing? Resume practice!"_

"_H-hai!"_

_0-0-0-0-0_

What in the world is happening to him? He couldn't stop thinking about Tezuka no matter what he does or where he is. In the classroom, at home, during practice, you name it. He would always remember the brunette's face and their matches.

The strange pounding in his chest only added to the mystery. He didn't want to think that he was going crazy because, (though he won't admit it in public) he actually enjoys thinking about Tezuka. (There, he admitted it.)

They have played a total of 4 matches already and he lost in all matches but it was always a close call. He doesn't feel down that he always lost, odd enough for someone like him who aims to be the best in tennis. He was, in fact, happy.

He was dreading the day when he and Tezuka will stop playing. He wished that they could play tennis forever. But that's impossible, though.

He still hopes that his wish will come true.

And then it hit him. He was no longer playing tennis with Tezuka for the sake of the deal.

'I'm playing tennis with Tezuka for my sake. My happiness.'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka snapped shut the book that he was currently reading in the Kyoryu Student Lounge. He couldn't concentrate at all.

Why, you ask?

Thoughts of a certain junior high schooler were sending him to daydream land.

Tezuka Kunimitsu doesn't daydream. But when we're talking about thoughts of Ryoma Echizen, there's an exception.

He always remembers the golden-eyed kid's appearance wherever he was, be it the classroom or in his mansion. It was always making him distracted, just like during one day…

_0-0-0-0-0_

"_King__!"_

_Tezuka was too busy thinking about you-know-who to hear his teacher's voice. All Kyoryu students are called by codenames and despite the fact that he's called THAT everyday; he still wasn't used to it so he listens attentively so that he will know if someone is calling him. But today, he was UNUSUALLY oblivious to the call of his name._

_Good thing Fuji behind him tapped his shoulder or he would have been sent to detention for not listening, obviously._

"_Hai, sensei?"_

"_Answer question no. 4 on the board now."_

_He got up on his seat and took a quick glance at the question before proceeding to write the answer on the board._

"_Correct, __King.__ You may return to your seat."_

_As he returned to his seat, he caught a glimpse of Fuji's knowing smile that seemed to tell him 'I-know-what-you've-been-thinking-and-why-you're-so-distracted'. He shrugged it off. Maybe he was just getting too paranoid when it comes to Fuji._

_0-0-0-0-0_

It had been a close call for him that time. Since then he had been extra careful in class, but he wasn't able to stop thinking about Echizen.

He remembered every single match with the younger, and how he won all the 4 matches they've played so far. What makes him happy wasn't the fact that he won but rather the fact that he was playing with Echizen.

And then there was the strange heat and excitement that he felt in every match. Add the fact that his heart was beating fast against his chest every time he looked at the cute youngster. Strange, indeed.

But good at the same time. He didn't mind those sensations. He was happy to feel that way.

So happy, that he wishes he could play tennis with Echizen forever. Inui would tell him that there's a 0 percent probability for that but still, hoping won't hurt, won't it?

And then it struck him. It wasn't about the deal anymore.

'I want to play tennis freely with Echizen. I want to play with him for my own happiness and not for a deal.'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

School bells ring simultaneously in Kyoryu and Seigaku. It's the end of another day for students. Some look forward to what to do in the weekend that started next day.

However, to Ryoma and Tezuka, it was the signal for another match at the park. They hurriedly arrange their things and prepare to leave, eager to see one another again and play a match.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

At Kyoryu, Tezuka arranges his things in the Students Lounge. As he was about to leave, he saw Fuji walking towards him with an envelope in hand.

"Mail for you," he said as he approached and handed it out.

Tezuka took the envelope and thanked Fuji. He looked at the sender. Tokyo Bank? Ah, it was the bank where he had written out the check.

"Saa… That's… odd, Tezuka. Why would you be receiving mail from a bank?" Fuji smiled.

"Just drop it Fuji. Anyway, isn't your sister driving you home today? Don't keep her waiting."

"Maa… You're right, Tezuka. I guess I should leave. Happy Friday to you then. Bye." Fuji left with a teasing smile on his face.

'There he goes again,' Tezuka thought. Fuji had been saying that for a month now. What was going on in his mind?

He ignored it and proceeded to open the envelope, feeling that no one else will be able to take a peek since he was alone. Kikumaru and Oishi left early, Atobe too as he reasoned that his hair needed treatment and Inui as well, explaining that he was creating a new Inui Juice and he needed to work on it ASAP.

There was a letter inside. It read as:

_Tezuka Kunimitsu:_

_Good day to you!_

_The 5 million yen that you withdrew through a check in Tokyo Bank has been processed and transferred to the Kuro Land Transaction Corporation._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Tokyo Bank Management_

Oh. So the debt has been paid. That was something he had to tell Echizen later.

He kept the letter in the envelope and placed it inside his study table's mini locker. Then he proceeded outside his school towards the park.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Everyone, that's all for today's practice. Dismissed."

Ryoma wiped his brow as he gave the signal for his club members to go home. He quickly finished his captain duties and hurried to the park.

When he reached his destination, he saw Tezuka sitting on the bench, checking out his racket's strings and as usual, his heart was pounding madly at the sight of Tezuka.

He entered the court. "Tezuka-san, I'm sorry I'm late."

"No, it's fine," was the reply. "I've just arrived as well."

Ryoma set down his bag and took out his racket.

"Echizen," Tezuka called out to him.

"What is it?"

"The payment for your house has been done. I daresay you can go back to your old house soon enough."

"…Oh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No… it's just that, I can't exactly tell okaa-san and oyaji that the house has been paid in full so suddenly. Unwanted questions will arise and they'll find out that I made a deal with you. I think it's best if I don't tell it to them and remain in the apartment for a while."

"If you say so. Come on, let's start."

Ryoma grinned. "As you wish."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The match ended with Tezuka as the victor again. Now, the two sat on the bench, drinking their usual beverages.

Ryoma took a sip of his Ponta. He thought hard for a while then turned to Tezuka, "Ne, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka drained half of his water bottle. "Hmm?"

"How long will we play tennis here?"

"…"

Tezuka remained silent for a while, unsure of how to respond the younger boy's question. He would like to say "Forever as long as it's with you" but that would be embarrassing.

He settled with replying, "I'm not sure."

"I see."

Silence descended upon the two again. Ryoma finished his Ponta and set it down.

"Tezuka-san."

Tezuka turned to see the junior schooler blushing.

"Y-you know. I r-really… enjoy playing tennis with you."

Tezuka was taken by surprise at those words. He feels that way for Echizen but he never expected the young boy to feel the same way.

"So, even if this deal is over… will you still play with me?"

"Yes." Tezuka thought he had said this a little too eagerly.

"That's good," replied Ryoma with a smile.

Tezuka could feel the color rising to his cheeks as he saw Echizen's genuine smile. That smile made him feel heaven, as if he had just done a very good deed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The rest of the TENNIS Royals were in their usual spying spot (A.K.A. the bushes beneath the trees). Whatever they said to Tezuka earlier were just excuses to arrive at the scene early. Fuji told his older sister Yumiko that he was going out to do something so he managed to watch as well.

"This is just like a romance movie nya! Just look at them! They're both blushing! Hee hee…"

"Saa… You're right, Eiji. It's very obvious now that they're smitten with each other."

"That brat sure is amazing to make Tezuka fall for him," Atobe added.

Inui frowned. "But there's an 85 percent chance that those two still don't understand their feelings for each other."

"Maa… That is quite troublesome. Okay... Let's give those two a clue later."

"Aye-aye nya!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma slowly stood up. "Tezuka-san. I have to get going now. See you."

"Okay."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma. The boy still hadn't moved. He seemed like he wanted to say something but was having a difficult time saying it.

"Is something the matter, Echizen?"

"N-no. I'm sorry. Bye."

With every step away from Tezuka that he takes, Ryoma felt even more the urge to say what he was trying to say. As he reached the gate of tennis court, he couldn't keep it in any longer. So he turned back and by coincidence (or not), Tezuka was looking at him.

He smiled. "Tezuka-san. Thank you." Then he hurried away fighting the blush on his cheeks.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka felt himself go red after hearing Echizen's words. It was uttered with sincere gratitude, something highly unlikely to come from the boy he'd known to be quite bratty.

He tried to stop the increasing rhythm of the beating of his heart but he couldn't. It was getting faster as Echizen's words lingered in his mind and memories of said boy flooded his mind again.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind and hurried home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma wanted to smack his head.

What made him say that? Heavens… what has possessed him?

Despite the fact that he was ready to bang his head on the wall, he was, deep down, glad that he said that to Tezuka.

Why?

A car's honk snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a limo parked at the side of the street. A window rolled down and Kikumaru's head poked out. "Ochibi Prince! Come on, we've got something to tell you! And we'll give you a ride home as well!"

"Kiku-"

"SSSHHH! We're in public!"

"Sorry."

"Just get in!"

Ryoma entered the car and found himself surrounded by the TENNIS Royals (minus Tezuka) again.

"So, what have you got to tell me?"

"Maa… Have you been experiencing something weird lately?"

'Something weird?' Ryoma thought hard. Not really. Unless you count the fact that he's thinking about Tezuka non-stop, well, no.

"You can't stop thinking about Tezuka, can't you?"

Bulls-eye.

Ryoma wondered if Fuji was reading his mind.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "From what I can see, there's a 100 percent probability that what Fuji is saying is true, right, Echizen? But then there is a 90 percent possibility that you don't understand what you're going through right now."

Ryoma remained silent. What was actually happening to him?

Atobe said, "Tell me, brat. What do you feel when you see or when you're with Tezuka?"

'What… I feel?' Whenever he sees Tezuka, his heart beats madly. When he thinks about Tezuka, the same thing happens.

Kikumaru's happy voice snapped him out of his trance. "Ochibi! We've arrived at your house!"

"Saa… Echizen, you think about what we said, all right?"

"…"

Ryoma got out of the car and went inside the apartment. His mind, however, was currently processing what the TENNIS Royals said; it was a miracle he can even walk forward and not his head somewhere.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inside the limo…

"We did it nya!" Kikumaru beamed.

"I'm sure that brat will realize it now," Atobe smirked.

"Okay… It's Tezuka's turn. Saa… This is going to be quite difficult," Fuji brooded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka lay on his bed reading a book (though he was actually just thinking about Echizen) when someone knocked on his door.

"Tezuka-sama." It was the maid. "Your friends are here to visit you."

"All right."

He got up and went downstairs to their living room where the TENNIS Royals were seated on the couch.

"Hi, Tezuka," Oishi greeted.

"Hi. So what brings you here?"

"Tezuka." Fuji looked unusually serious. "Can we all go to your room? There's something important we want to talk with you about."

"Sure."

They all climbed the stairs towards Tezuka's room. When they entered, Inui closed the door.

Tezuka sat on a chair in front of his study table. "What is this all about?"

Fuji smiled. "Well, you see, we've noticed that you're quite… distracted nowadays."

Tezuka frowned. He did remember during that time in class and during tennis practice, he sometimes lost his concentration.

"And?"

"We know why."

Tezuka asked, "What's your point?"

They all became silent for a while. Then Atobe spoke up, "Looks like we need to be more straightforward with you, Tezuka. Tell ore-sama, where do you go every Friday?"

Tezuka gulped inwardly. They don't know, don't they? Good thing his nervousness didn't show in his face.

"It's not important."

"Oh, but it is important, Tezuka." Fuji's eyes were open. "No, it's probably the most important thing to you."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at that.

"We know, Tezuka," Oishi admitted. "We know you've made a deal with a Seishun Gakuen student named Echizen Ryoma. You paid his house debt in exchange for tennis matches in the park. We watch you play tennis with him every Friday of the month."

Good thing Tezuka had lots of self-control or his mouth would be hanging at hearing Oishi's words. He was too shocked that they knew he couldn't even bring himself to ask HOW THEY KNEW.

"However, there's more to that," Fuji added. "We've noticed this interesting situation and realized there's more to it than meets the eye."

"…"

"Tezuka," he said slowly. "You can't stop thinking about Echizen, am I right?"

Bingo.

As much as he hated to admit it in public, what Fuji said was true. When he first saw the boy, he had felt the strong pounding in his chest. Whenever he looks at the boy, the sensation happens. Even just thinking about the boy, the same thing happens.

What was happening to him?

"Ne, Tezuka. We'll leave now. Think about what we said, okay?"

The TENNIS Royal exited the room, leaving a very confused Tezuka lost in his own thoughts.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma sat down absentmindedly on his bed, not even noticing that he almost crushed Karupin, who managed to dodge just in time.

'Just what is it that I feel towards Tezuka? I can't stop thinking about him and I always long to see him. Does this mean that…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka remained in his seat quietly for a while.

'I always think about Echizen. My heart beats madly when I see him. Why do I feel like this? Is it because…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

And then, as if connected to each other, the two thought at the same time…

'I like him?'

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 5 has ended! What do you think?**

**This chapter, for me, has been very fun to write. Because it's like, you know, the time that Ryoma and Tezuka finally 'realize' that they like each other (hence, the title 'Realization') though I forwarded the time flow (one month after). I made the story timeline go forward because it would take at least 10 or so chapters if I wrote a chapter for ALL their matches, not including the other parts of the story. Seriously. **

**And also their 'past' of playing with each other was needed to make them realize. (Because they're both such oblivious to their feelings they need THAT to make them understand. Or is that what they call dense?).**

**The TENNIS Royals were of great help as well, I guess.**

**By the way, regarding Fuji's cryptic messages, I'm amazed that almost everyone got what it meant or nearly at that. I guess Tezuka is just too dense not to understand what Fuji is implying. Oh well…**

**Here's the answer:**

**Prince**** is the codename NEXT to ****King****. Obviously, the word NEXT there has deeper meaning (or so Fuji says). It means ****Prince**** will be the one always NEXT to or beside ****King.**** That would mean the one ****King**** is in love with, don't you think? Fuji at that age knew Tezuka will fall in love with someone so he made sure to reserve that codename.**

**Friday is the day that Tezuka meets up with Ryoma and he's happy at that. Fuji knows that Tezuka is happy when he sees Echizen. So happy it's almost like it was his birthday. So, that greeting basically is like 'Happy Birthday', he just replaced Birthday with Friday since, for Tezuka, Friday meetings with Ryoma were happy like his Birthday.**

**I have to agree with Tezuka on one thing though. Why is it that Fuji has to make simple things such as these become complicated? Guess I can't blame him for not getting it. Hehehe…**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

**--Mizuki Hikari**

**-**Oh, so that's what it is… But it's actually good that the TENNIS Royals are helping him and Tezuka out, right?

--**Dreaming Celestine, blackorchid143, Mini.Naura, SkySurf**

-Ooh… Your guesses were good as they were nearly at the correct answer.

Blackorchid143, does it really resemble Ouran? My classmates are huge fans of it but I'm not because I've never watched it. If it does, I guess it's just a coincidence.

--**rebeccasanfujieijilvr, DemonGirl13, FlyingShadow666, Gwynhafra, digiMist, buchouslvr**

**-**Thanks for reviewing the story!

DemonGirl13, (blushes) you're giving me too much credit, you know. Ehehehe… Glad you love the story anyway.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Haha… Finally. They realize their feelings. Took them long enough, I say. However, the drama isn't over yet! After realizing their feelings for each other, what is the next step?  
**

**CONFESSION, that's what, readers. But here's the million-dollar question: Who will confess first, is it Tezuka or Ryoma?**

**You get your votes here, everyone. I'm letting you vote on who should confess first. Whoever has the bigger number of votes will confess first. (If it's a tie, it will still be fine so don't worry). Voting ends on Dec. 27 because that's when I'll start typing the next cahpter, okay?**

**Cast your votes, readers and see ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	6. Intertwined Connections

Yay! Happy New Year to everyone!

Crys here. I got caught up in the Christmas and New Year celebrations so I forgot to type this chapter last week. Well, at least I managed it now. And also, I've been busy typing a new story. It's published at the same time this chapter is updated. Anyways, that new story is Humor/Romance Prince of Tennis fanfic entitled 'Love so Sweet' and would you believe that it resembles this story from the summary alone in 3 ways?

From the previous chapter's poll of whether who will confess first (Tezuka or Ryoma), the results are as follows:

**Tezuka- 3 votes**

**Ryoma- 4 votes**

Well, well, it was a close fight but we have a winner! Congratulations, Ryoma! You're confessing your feelings first! Mwahahahahah! Cower in fear for what I'll make you do! Hahahaha!

(Ryoma: What are you thinking of?)

By the way, if any of you are wondering why they use their names even when they are in the park instead of codenames, all I can say is, that park is quite isolated and private. Thus, they speak freely.

And… Sniff… It seems no one took a second look at the Inui Juice Color mistake I did back in Chapter 4. Should I change it or not?

Also, though this is New Year, I'm feeling quite evil, because school is Jan. 3! Ahhh! I only have 2 days vacation left. And I fear some of that will go into the story. Ahh! I'm sorry…

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 6: Intertwined Connections**

'I like Tezuka?!'

Ryoma couldn't believe it. But… there was no other explanation!

He did enjoy the fact though. It was… It was…

"Se-i-sho-nen!"

Ryoma looked up at the door and frowned. 'Baka oyaji…'

He closed his eyes and plopped himself on his bed. "What do you want, oyaji? I'm busy here."

His oyaji didn't reply. 'That's odd.' He opened his eyes and found his oyaji looking at him with his body propped into the door, a knowing smile on his face.

"Seishonen." He said slowly.

Ryoma looked up at him.

"You're infatuated, aren't you?"

'EHHHHH?!' "What do you mean, huh, oyaji?"

"No use trying to hide it, seishonen! You're obviously in love! You've been in a daze these past few days. Tell me! Is that girl cute? You've got to invite her here sometime!"

"What are you talking about, oyaji?" 'Man, how did he… But I'm not in love with a girl… I'm certainly not in love with anyone. I just like… someone. Or is it really just a liking?'

"Che. Acting so innocent, seishonen. Just you wait, I'll find out about that girl for sure! Hahahahahahaha!" Ryoma watched his father leave the room laughing.

'Jeez.'

He felt Karupin jump beside him and curl up. He stroked his cat absent-mindedly. If it was true that he liked Tezuka then what should he do?

Then suddenly the door to his room opened and his father's head poked out. "By the way, seishonen, have you confessed to your girlfriend?"

"WHAT GIRLFRIEND?! OYAJI!!! I don't have a girlfriend!" He fumed.

Once again, his oyaji left his room sniggering.

'But oyaji does have a point… I haven't told Tezuka that I liked him…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'I like Echizen?!'

Tezuka thought it was impossible. But it was the only possible reason for whatever was happening to him right now.

It didn't bother him at all. Because… because…

"Tezuka-sama!"

"…"

"Excuse me, Tezuka-sama, but your mother is calling for you in her room."

Tezuka looked up. Oh, it was the maid. Then he remembered what she said so he replied, "All right."

"Um, Tezuka-sama, is there something wrong? You looked like you were in deep thought."

"No. I'm fine." 'Just thinking about things…' He got up and proceeded towards his mother's room.

As soon as he reached the room, he knocked on the door. "Okaa-san. It's me."

The door opened and his mother came out. "Ah, Kunimitsu. Come in."

Since they are rich, a room in itself contained a bathroom, a mini living room and a walk-in closet. He sat on the luxuriant chair facing his mother. "What did you call for me, okaa-san?"

"Well, Kunimitsu, it's just that, lately, you've been quite unfocused. The maid says you're losing track of things. Has something been bothering you?"

Tezuka was surprised at his mother's question. But he managed to reply, "No, nothing at all." 'It's just that I'm thinking about Echizen…'

His mother, Ayana, stared at him for a little while. Then she smiled. "Tell me, Kunimitsu, are you… smitten with someone?"

'EHHHHH?! How did okaa-san…' Tezuka was caught off-guard at that. However, he regained his composure and answered, "N-no. Of course not, okaa-san."

Ayana beamed. "Kunimitsu, you don't have to be so reserved about what you feel."

"But, Okaa-san…"

"Well, I have no objections. Just that I want you not to lose your focus on your studies, all right?"

"Hai, Okaa-san" He answered mechanically, as his thoughts were directed somewhere else. He got up and bowed to her and then went out.

'What was that all about?'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma sighed. Confessing is something easier said than done. And besides, he wasn't the type to say his feelings out loud.

He was the bratty Ryoma Echizen after all.

But if he was to get his feelings across, he would have to do something he has never done before.

"What should I do?" He said out loud.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, in the Tezuka residence, a black limo pulled up in front of the main entrance.

A butler stepped out and opened the door of the limo. A stern-looking woman in her mid-40s went out followed by a young girl with long black hair and mysterious brown eyes.

The entrance of the mansion flew open. There stood an old but strong-looking man. There were several servants surrounding him.

The woman smiled. "Tezuka Kunikazu!"

"Ah! Chou-san. How nice to see you. You've been in England far too long. So you've come for that matter, right?"

"Yes, Kunikazu-san. My daughter is excited about it, too."

"I see. Well, come in. I'll have Kunimitsu, Kuniharu and Ayana called for a little feast."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Not at all." Then he turned to one of the servants. "Go call them."

"Hai." The servant left.

They entered the mansion and were led into the dining room. Well, it was more like a dining hall as there was a long row of chairs on the equally long dining table. But since there were only 6 of them that will eat, only the end part of the table was occupied.

Moments later, the three called members of the Tezuka family entered the dining room.

The woman in her mid 40's stood up. "Ah. You are Tezuka Kuniharu, Tezuka Ayana and Tezuka Kunimitsu, right?"

The three nodded.

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kuro Chou, head of the Kuro Land Transaction Corporation."

Tezuka Kunimitsu was surprised. 'She's the head of the company to whom Ryoma's family had a huge debt?'

His grandfather, Kunikazu, added, "She's a business friend that I met. She was working in England for the past few months while her daughter was studying there. However, she has now come back to Japan."

Chou's daughter bowed. "My name is Kuro Hanah. It's nice to meet you."

Ayana and Kuniharu replied, "It's nice to meet you, too."

Hanah looked at Kunimitsu and smiled. "You're Tezuka Kunimitsu, right? Nice to meet you. You know, we're of the same age! I hope we can be good friends."

"A-ah."

She stared at Kunimitsu and blushed. 'He's… he's so handsome…'

Right on cue, the servants entered the room bearing trays of food.

Kunikazu said, "Ah. The food's ready. Let's have dinner."

Chou smiled. "Thank you very much."

Hanah bowed. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Ah. Not at all, not at all." 'She's so kind. She would make a good daughter-in-law.'

They ate the dinner in silence. After they finished, the servants took the dishes away. The Tezuka family and the Kuros remained seated however.

"Ahem," Kunikazu spoke up. "There is a matter we have to discuss."

Chou said, "Oh. That's right."

"Kunimitsu," he turned to his grandson who looked back at him.

"Hai?"

"You'll be accompanying Hanah-san here to Kyoryu. She'll be studying there."

"Why, oji-san?"

"Oh, she'll be staying here from now on. Chou-san and I have arranged this. You and Hanah-san are engaged."

'EHHHHH?!'

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 6 is done! A cliffhanger! OMG! What do you think? I know it's short; I'm kind of in a hurry now since I have to study.**

**Oh no! It's just as I feared. My evilness did come out and those two didn't manage to confess to each other at all! I swear it wasn't Hanah's entire fault that they didn't. I had my part in this too.**

**But this doesn't mean that they won't ever confess. They still will, of course, but not now. I feel that the time's not right yet. Just a clue, they will confess in a very exciting and romantic situation. (Grins)**

**Acck! I forgot! The TENNIS Royals didn't make an appearance! Oh no! Atobe, Fuji and Kikumaru will be after my blood for this! Eep!**

**Anyway, since school is indeed starting, even the once-a-week update has a low chance of happening, I fear. But I'll try my hardest.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

**--FlyingShadow666, YukimuraFanGirl, SkySurf**

**-**Ah… I'm sorry. I know it would have been quite romantic if Tezuka confessed first but majority wins. Ahehe… Thanks for reviewing!

--**rebeccasanfujieijilvr, DemonGirl13, HoHoHo, Mizuki Hikari**

**-**Yeah! Ryoma wins and is going to confess first! It is going to be quite dramatic and romantic.

--**HEIDI**

**-**Thanks for reviewing the story!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well, I'm sorry to those who expected that they will confess now. Don't worry, it's not a loss. The opportunity will come soon. And also if you're disappointed about the fact that there's an 'interference' to Tezuka and Ryoma's relationship… I'm sorry but that's how the story goes. Anyway, I promise that this is TezukaxRyoma forever and Hanah will NEVER end up with Tezuka! She's just there to make Tezuka and Ryoma's situation a bit chaotic. The TENNIS Royals will add to the chaos too!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	7. Inevitable or Coincidence?

Hello! Crys here! Well, well, well, if it isn't the 7th chapter of Grant my Wish! 

First of all, I would like to apologize for this late update. I had my exams just this week and I couldn't approach the computer. Well, anyway, it's finished so here I am, typing away madly. Besides, I've also updated my other PoT story Love so Sweet.

Also, a note I have to make is that I changed the story's rating from K+ to T. Well, it's because I don't know now what crazy idea will come out from my mind as I type, see?

Hope you enjoy Chapter 7!

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 7: Inevitable or Coincidence?**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was shocked beyond words. 'ENGAGED?!' "When did this happen?"

His grandfather replied, "Before Chou-san and Hanah left for England five years ago. Anyway, it's getting late. Go upstairs now, Kunimitsu."

"But, oji-san…"

"Kunimitsu," Kunikazu uttered in a low voice.

Knowing better than to argue with his grandfather when he uses that tone on him, he went up to his room.

Tezuka plopped on his bed.

'When did things get complicated?'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next day, Hanah entered Kyoryu High. She was in the TENNIS Royals class. Her codename was Black Rose.

Many boys were interested in her but she turns them all down and when they found out she was Tezuka's fiancée, they slouch away disappointed.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was not really happy at the fact of having a fiancée. He was not interested in her at all and that was because his mind was occupied by his liking of a certain golden-eyed junior high student.

Meanwhile, Hanah herself has shown to have a great liking for Tezuka. She is shown to be quite a shy person but still is open with her feelings for Tezuka. She was also quite mysterious and no one could tell what she was thinking.

This was what the TENNIS Royals (minus Tezuka) managed to analyze from the situation in the past week in Kyoryu.

They were currently in Atobe's mansion. They all sat on couches with iced tea glasses on the center table in front of them. Inui was taking notes on his notebook as usual. Kikumaru took up one whole long couch where he lay down. Oishi sat on the arm of the couch. Fuji and Atobe sat side by side on the long couch opposite the one Kikumaru lay on.

They were all in deep thought.

Fuji opened his eyes and spoke up. "This is not a good sign."

Atobe added, "I agree. The way things are going, the brat and Tezuka won't end up together."

"Nya…", Kikumaru sat up. "But Tezuka's grandfather or Hanah's mother are the only ones who can call this off. And besides, I don't want to get on the wrong side of Tezuka's grandfather… but what about poor ochibi?"

Inui stopped writing. He flipped a page on his notebook. "There's a 100 percent probability that something bad will happen in the following week. I have been trying to find information about Kuro Hanah and the Kuro Land Transaction Corporation but I haven't had much success."

"Why is that, Inui?" Oishi asked.

"For some reason, info about the family or even the company is restricted. As for the company itself, the only known info about them is that they sell land transactions and that for one to make a contract with them has to make an appointment with one employee."

"That's odd," Fuji remarked.

"I know it is. That's why I'll continue researching on this. I think the Kuro Companies has more to it than meets the eye," Inui finished.

Fuji added, "Isn't the Kuro Companies the one to whom Echizen's family had a huge debt? I remember Tezuka tell me when I blackmailed him."

"That's right," Inui replied. "Though I wonder how they managed to make a contract with them…"

"Nya… But our problem isn't about the Corporation! It's about Tezuka, Hanah and Ochibi! I want Ochibi to be with Tezuka!" Kikumaru insisted.

"But if our interference is obvious," Atobe stated, "Hanah's going to report us."

"I know," Fuji said.

And for the first time in the history of the story, the TENNIS Royals were quiet and solemn.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was a normal sunny Sunday. Having nothing else to do, Ryoma went out of the house to play tennis in the park, though he would be alone since Tezuka won't surely be there.

And speaking of Tezuka…

'Should I confess my feelings for him?'

He bought Ponta from a vending machine on the way, drinking as he walked, though his mind was clouded by indecision.

Then he stopped in front of a tennis equipment shop. 'I need some grip tape… Good thing I saved up my allowance this week.'

He threw the empty Ponta can in a nearby trashcan and went inside.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, in the Tezuka residence, Kuro Hanah prepared to leave.

"Okaa-san. I'll go out for a while."

"But Hanah dear, why don't you go in the limousine?" her mother asked.

"I just feel like going by myself today," she answered mysteriously.

"Then why don't you have Kunimitsu-kun accompany you?"

"Hmm… Why not? The more the merrier, I suppose. But maybe he doesn't want to…"

"Of course he will! I'll have him called," Chou said with a smile.

"Ah, thank you… okaa-san. Oh wait, I just have to go to my room a bit, okay? I forgot something."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Ryoma walked around town, two suspicious men were following him.

They, however, appear to be quite good at their job because Ryoma didn't sense them. They were dressed in casual clothes, thus blending in with the crowd. One had short black hair with similar color glasses on his eyes. He wore a dark-green T-shirt and brown pants.

His brunette companion had a purple polo and denim pants. He also had glasses on. A phone in his pocket rings and he picks it up. "Yes?"

An indistinguishable voice spoke up, "Are you doing your job?"

"Yes."

"The place?"

"A tennis equipment shop in front of Diamond Mall."

"Good. Keep me informed."

"Yes, Boss."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka and Hanah walked alongside each other in the crowd of people strolling. He asked, "Where are we going?"

Hanah smiled. "Diamond Mall. Oh, there it is!" She pointed at a huge building across the street. "Let's go, Tezuka."

However, Tezuka seemed to be distracted by something else. Hanah looked at him with a mysterious smile on her lips. "Do you want to go inside that tennis equipment shop?"

Tezuka looked at her in surprise. The truth was, he saw Ryoma inside the shop through the windows. He wanted to go and call the younger boy but since he was in Hanah's company he couldn't do so.

"Aren't we going to the Diamond Mall?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"If you just wanted to go in there, you should have said so, Tezuka," she smiled and dragged him by the hand through the door… just as Ryoma exited, resulting in a collision at the door.

"Ouch!" Ryoma cried out as he got hit by the door on the head, making him fall back on the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Hanah apologized as she helped Ryoma up.

Ryoma rubbed his head with his other hand as Hanah led him by the hand. "Ah… I'm just fine. T-thanks." Then he saw Hanah's companion. "T-t-tezuka-san?"

"Ah… Echizen," Tezuka said in recognition.

"Hmm? You two know each other?" Hanah raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of," Tezuka replied.

Ryoma felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Ah… Um… Hello… Tezuka-san? Who is she?"

"Oh. Echizen, this is Kuro Hanah. Hanah, this is Echizen Ryoma."

"Nice to meet you."

Hanah smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Echizen-kun. You can call me Hanah if you want to."

"Okay."

She asked, "So, what brings you here, Echizen-kun?"

"Just buying things…"

"Ah! Is that so? Do you mind coming along with us to Diamond Mall?"

"Well, no… But…"

"It's all right, isn't it, Tezuka?"

"S-sure."

Hanah smiled. "Then let's go."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inside the Diamond Mall, the trio wandered around with Hanah leading. She was between the two distracted boys, who had thoughts of each other.

She wasn't buying anything though; she just checked out things. After an hour, they went to eat at a fastfood restaurant. They all ate in silence until Hanah asked, "So, Echizen-kun, where do you study?"

"Me? I'm in Seishun Gakuen."

"Eh… Is that right… And, what year are you in?"

"I'm in 3rd year."

Hanah put on her mysterious smile. "Tell me, Echizen-kun… Are you… in love with someone?"

'EHHHHH?!' Ryoma nearly spat out his food. "W-well n-no…" 'Argh! But why am I thinking of Tezuka?'

"Really? I see…"

"Um… Hanah? How did you meet Tezuka-san?"

"Him? He's my fiancé. My mother and I are staying with the Tezuka household right now."

Ryoma felt a huge weight falling on him. Fiancé? His stomach lurched. "Ah… I-is that so?" 'Why didn't Tezuka-san tell me during our match last week?'

"That's right," Hanah said.

Tezuka kept silent. He remembered that he hadn't told Echizen about that during their match last week.

Ryoma quickly finished his drink. "Sorry but I have to go now." He stood up and walked away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hanah put down her drink as Ryoma went away. "Why don't we go home too, Tezuka?" She stood up.

"All right then." Tezuka said. Deep inside, he was wondering why Echizen left with an odd look on his face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma sat on a bench near the park; his mind confused and his heart oddly heavy with an unknown burden.

'He already has a fiancé? Why didn't he tell me?'

He sighed. It was like something was breaking his heart.

'There's no point in me confessing my feelings to him, then.'

Behind some trees nearby stood the two men who were following him before.

The cellphone rings again and one of them answers it, "Yes?"

"Are you still on the job?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the park."

"Hmm… Is that so?"

"Boss, if you allow me to say so… About earlier…"

"Oh, that… I did that on purpose. Anyway, don't lose track of him. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

In an unknown place, a dark silhouette hangs up a cellphone. "Well, well, Echizen Ryoma… Looks like you're troubled now, aren't you? Sorry but this isn't the end of it…" The silhouette laughed in a cold pitch.

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Whew! Finally! How is it? I get the feeling that I'm rushing the story somehow…**

**By the way, if the words in the title seem quite familiar to you, you must be a Card Captor Sakura fan because those words are taken from Mizuki Kaho's and Touya's line "There are no coincidences in this world. Only the inevitable", if I'm not mistaken.**

**How is it connected to the chapter, you ask? Then think about the following questions: 1) Is it a coincidence that Ryoma and Hanah met? and 2) Is it a coincidence that Hanah and Chou arrive in Japan now? or 3) Is it a coincidence that Tezuka learns that he is engaged in the time he has liked someone?**

**Well, if you ponder about those questions a bit, you'll get why the title is like that.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

--**DemonGirl13**

**-**Ayah… If you kill her then where is the conflict in Tezuka and Ryoma's relationship? This is their 'test' after all. Hehehe… It would be too boring if they just confessed directly without undergoing the trials of love and life, wouldn't it?

--**rebeccasanfujieijilvr**

**-**I know; I'm trying to make him hurry up but there are too many "obstacles" (if you get what I mean).

--**everlastingdeath, Hikari Manganji, setsuko teshiba**

**-**Thanks for reviewing the story!

-**-squishy the jellyfish**

-Glad you like the story!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**From what I can see, conflict starts in the following chapters. Also THAT includes the DARK PARTS of the story entitled the 'Conspiracies in the Night'. If you feel like you can't take it (it's RATED T now) then feel free not to read it. It'll last 3 to 4 chapters (in my estimation, not sure yet though).**

**Well, why is it the dark parts of the story? For a clue, it's torture for the HEART of our main characters. Not only torture but real-life danger too. It's nothing too drastic, don't worry. Why will the 'Conspiracies in the Night' happen? Because a character is evil. You saw the 'Boss' right?**

**But if you can take it, then it's all right because throughout the 'Conspiracies in the Night', certain relationships will be put to the test but will also strengthen because of it. And by the end of this, one relationship will be sealed.**

**There you go! So keep a look-out for those clues and for the 'Conspiracies in the Night' saga. This means that the next chapters will have the tile 'Conspiracies in the Night: ---'. The --- stands for a subtitle of sorts.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. Conspiracies in the Night: The Signs

Hello! Crys here…

(Takes deep breath)

It's the start of the Conspiracies in the Night of Grant my Wish!!!

Okay… It's here. These are the dark parts of the story.

By the way, these parts are only temporary and the story as a whole is not angsty. In fact, this will never be angsty. Just a bit of hurt and drama, I suppose.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 8: Conspiracies in the Night: The Signs**

Ryoma has no idea what this sharp sting that wells up his chest every time he thought of Tezuka and his fiancée.

'What's happening to me?'

"Echizen…"

'Why do I feel this way?'

"Echizen."

'What should I do?'

"ECHIZEN RYOMA!"

Ryoma looked up at his annoying English teacher. Again. The one who has a problem about lack of attention, if you get the idea.

"Not listening, again? Translate paragraph 6-10 of page 122 on the board now."

Ryoma shrugged and walked over to the board. Now, the English teacher was sure he would beat his student this time. Echizen Ryoma might have managed to escape his punishments 499 times (A/N: Refer to Chap.3) but it won't happen a 500th time, for sure.

'Hahahahaha… I finally got you, Echizen Ryoma!'

"Sensei…" Ryoma's voice snapped him off his mental victory chant.

"**I'm done,**" Ryoma said as he handed the chalk back to his teacher. The English teacher looked at the board.

And admitted his 500th defeat.

Ryoma, on the other hand, resumed his thoughts.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As tennis practice droned on, Ryoma for the first time in his life couldn't concentrate. His thoughts always flew back to Tezuka and Hanah.

He was glad to announce, "Practice is over! Clean up the courts and you're all dismissed!"

He was met with the affirmative responses of his team members. As he packed up his things, he was approached by his coach Ryuzaki-sensei.

She said, "You seem unfocused, Ryoma. Is something wrong?"

"…No sensei. I'm sorry. Don't worry; I'll do better in the next practice."

"I see. But if there is something bothering you, don't overexert yourself and take some time off. Competitions are nearing and we don't want to lose our captain." 

"Hai."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, Ryoma was walking towards town aimlessly again. And he was, once again, followed by the two suspicious individuals.

As he rounded a corner, he was suddenly pulled into the shadows. He gave a yelp of surprise. But whoever grabbed him said "Sssh… Not so loud. Come on, let's go."

The stalkers hurried to where Ryoma was but they couldn't find him. The black-haired guy grits his teeth in frustration. His partner whispered, "Kazu, what should we do?"

"Let's call the Boss first, Rei," Kazu said as he dialed a number on his phone.

An irritated voice came from the other line, "I told you not to call me unless it's important. I might get discovered. Now what do you want?"

"Lost him, Boss."

"Well, go find him. What are you waiting for?"

"He was grabbed by somebody else."

"He was?" The Boss became silent for a while. "Hmm… Is that so? Still try to locate him. Got it?" Then the Boss hung up.

"Kazu, what did the Boss say?" Rei asked.

"Continue the job. Let's go," Kazu pocketed the phone and lead on.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma and his companion finally came out of a door in the alleyway. Then whoever it was dragged Ryoma to the opposite direction of where the stalkers were while Ryoma craned on to get a good look at his companion's face.

And was shocked.

"Ki-kiku…" But he was cut off.

The redhead shushed him. "We're in public aren't we? Let's talk later."

The two of them entered a limo that quickly sped away as soon as they entered. He expected to find the other TENNIS Royals in the car but the only ones who were there were him, Kikumaru and Fuji.

Ryoma asked, "What's going on?"

"Something serious," Fuji replied in a stern tone, his blue eyes open.

Soon enough, the limo stopped and they got out and into the front door of a quite majestic mansion.

"Is this Tezuka-san's mansion?"

"Nope. It's Atobe's," Kikumaru answered.

A servant opened the door. "Ah, Fuji-sama and Kikumaru-sama. Welcome to Atobe-sama's mansion." Then his eyes fell on Ryoma. "Oh, and who might you be?"

"Me?" Ryoma asked.

"He's our guest. In fact, Atobe was expecting all of us. Can we come in?" Fuji inquired.

"Of course. The master is upstairs in his room."

"Thank you."

The three went up a long flight of stairs and stopped in front of a huge door. "Atobe. We're here."

"Come in," Atobe's voice resonated from the other side.

Fuji pushed the door open. And the three of them came in and sat on chairs. Oishi, Inui and, of course, Atobe were already there, seated.

Ryoma spoke up first. "Okay, care to explain what's going on?"

Fuji replied, "I believe Inui can give you the full details." He looked at Inui, who nodded.

Inui opened his notebook. "Echizen, you might not have noticed this but you're being followed."

"I'm being what?" Ryoma replied disbelievingly.

"Some people have been trailing you for the past few days. Don't bother asking how we knew; we have our own methods of finding out the truth. They appear to be suspicious."

"And why are you telling me all this?"

Oishi replied in a worried tone, "You might be in danger."

"Well, I don't know; they haven't done anything to me…"

"Yet. Echizen, they might not be doing anything now but maybe later, they will," Atobe pointed out.

"Hmm… Maybe."

"Oh, one more thing, Echizen," Inui spoke up. "You probably don't know about this but Tezuka…" Ryoma cut him off.

"He has a fiancée. I know," Ryoma finished.

"Eh? Ochibi, how did you know?" Kikumaru asked.

"Ran into the two of them four days ago while walking around," Ryoma answered in a lazy tone though deep inside of him, the pinch in his chest was hurting more at every word he said.

Fuji asked, "Are you jealous, Echizen?"

"N-no." A sharp pinch.

"Oh? Don't you like Tezuka, Echizen? If he's engaged, surely you'll be jealous of the one he's engaged to?"

"NO, I don't." Another aching sting.

"It's not good to be dishonest, you know."

"Can we please stop this now?" Echizen uttered. "So, do you have anymore to say to me other than this? Because if you don't, I'll leave."

The TENNIS Royals looked at one another. Yep, he was clearly jealous. And hurt. But confused. Fuji spoke up, "No, we don't. Just don't forget our reminders, all right?"

"Yeah." Ryoma got up. Kikumaru accompanied him outside.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back inside Atobe's room, Oishi asked, "Are you sure that we should not tell him about the Kuro Land Transaction Corporation?"

"Positive. Maybe later but not now, not while he's in a confused state. He's definitely hurt about the fact that Tezuka's engaged. It's just that he doesn't understand how he feels," Fuji replied.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ring…

A dark silhouette picks up a phone. "Yes?"

"Boss… Couldn't find out where he went but he's in his house now."

"I see. That's it for today since he probably won't be coming out anymore. Anyway, about the plan… it's Friday tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. The plan will set in motion tomorrow. You do as we planned while I'll do my part as well. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." Then the silhouette hangs up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Echizen Ryoma but it looks like I'll win." The silhouette laughs coldly once more.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

What bad things could be in store for our young Prince and King?

Will the Boss interfere with the two lovers' feelings for each other?

Or will it result in a painful separation and unavoidable danger?

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The first chapter of Conspiracies in the Night is finished! What do you think? Has it become inclined towards the angsty side?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

**--blood red tensai, Creasias**

**-**Oh my, are the two of you more Hanah killers? The two of you and DemonGirl13 have plotted to kill Hanah already. But without her, there would be no conflict and that would be boring. Anyway, what's a Mafia?

--**rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Lonely Rain, HEIDI, Setsuna-X**

-Thanks for reviewing the story!

--**Squirrelpelt**

-Why are the stalkers hilarious?

--**Hikari Manganji**

**-**You have a feeling of paranoia about Hanah? Your instincts are sharp, I say.

--**squishy the jellyfish**

**- **(Giggles at your mini drama) Well, their names are here now. Kazu and Rei. Not complete though. What do you think of them?

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Well, we're done with the first chapter of Conspiracies in the Night. If this has been quite disheartening for you, the next chapters are even more heartbreaking. Not too much to reach angst level though.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	9. Conspiracies in the Night: Heartbreak

Hi, this is Crys!

This is the 9th chapter of Grant my Wish and the 2nd part of Conspiracies in the Night.

Well, first of all, I would like to say sorry for not updating for 2 weeks. I came down with a 39-degree-Celsius fever and I couldn't muster the energy to type in front of the computer. After I got well, we had our exams so I couldn't find the time. I'm really sorry.

Also, I have created another account with penname Aquamarine Crystalline. I'm writing one-shot fics there while I'll continue writing multi-chapter fics in this account. I've posted one PoT humor one-shot there so check it out sometime. You can go there through a link in my profile.

And this chapter is probably the most heartbreaking (for Ryoma) that I've ever written. Sniff… Let's hope he doesn't get hurt too much.

I think that's all of importance. Let's get on with the story! 

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 9: Conspiracies in the Night: Heartbreak in Motion**

Tezuka was having a hard time and in trouble.

Well, he just learned that his grandfather had planned to host an engagement party on the upcoming Friday. There, it was going to be formally announced that he will be engaged to Kuro Hanah.

He didn't like it one bit.

First of all, he didn't want to be engaged to Hanah. No, it's not that he hates her or anything, rather he doesn't want to get engaged to anyone because… because… maybe he likes someone else.

Second, Friday is the day that he plays tennis with Echizen! He hadn't missed a single match and doesn't intend to skip one either.

'What should I do?' he thought as he brooded in his room.

Then he heard a knock on his door followed by some scrambling and hushed voices. After that, Fuji's voice came up, "Tezuka, can we come in?"

Tezuka strode over to the door and opened it. Apparently, the scrambling came from Kikumaru trying to touch a vase but Oishi moved it out of the way for fear that he will drop the vase. Atobe and Inui were discussing something about what was written in the latter's open notebook, leaving Fuji the only one to knock on the door.

At the sight of Tezuka, however, they all straightened up and Tezuka led them inside.

After they have all settled down on some chairs, Tezuka spoke up, "So, what brings you all here today?"

"It's very important, Tezuka," Fuji began.

Tezuka wondered what it was. If Fuji says it's important, it really is.

Inui continued, "Recently, we found out that some suspicious men have been tailing Echizen."

Tezuka was taken by surprise.

Atobe added, "We haven't done a complete accurate research yet but those men seem to have a connection to…"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They all looked at it and Hanah's voice was heard from outside, "Kunimitsu, can I come in?"

The door opened slowly and Hanah came in.

"Oh, you're all here," she smiled at them all, "Mind if I ask what you were talking about?"

Inui answered a little too quickly, "Nothing important."

"Oh? Then I hope you don't mind if I want a little private chat with Kunimitsu?"

"No," Oishi replied, "Let's go out, everyone."

The TENNIS Royals stood up. Fuji said, "Tezuka, don't forget what we said. HE might be in danger." Then he closed the door, as he was the last one to leave.

Hanah followed them with her eyes suspiciously. Then she turned to Tezuka, "Who's 'HE'?"

"No one," Tezuka replied smoothly. "Now what do you want to talk to me about?"

"That… Well, has your grandfather told you?"

"Yes, he did," Tezuka answered, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, so he did…" Hanah drawled.

The two remained silent for a while.

Hanah suddenly spoke up, "Don't you want to be engaged to me?"

Tezuka looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, I…"

A knock on the door interrupted him. The maid called out, "Tezuka-sama. Kuro-sama. Dinner is ready. Please come down."

The two went downstairs. The question was not answered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Outside, the TENNIS Royals…

"Interrupted…" Kikumaru pouted.

"I know," Oishi tried to comfort his friend.

"What do we do now, Fuji?" Inui asked.

"Find more info."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Somewhere I don't know…

Kazu's phone rings and he picks it up. "Yes?"

"Something came up. The plan on Friday's on hiatus."

"I see. Well, we'll still be ready, just in case."

"Good."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Time, as we know it, passes by without us noticing. Friday came soon enough and everyone was tenser than ever.

Especially Tezuka. No, wait, he was the only one who was tense. He couldn't escape from the party because his grandfather had the limousine take him home and he couldn't refuse. He was now dressing up.

Hanah was just happily helping in the preparations for the party.

The TENNIS Royals were invited after all, so their parents made them prepare.

Meanwhile, in Seigaku grounds…

"See you, Ryoma!"

Ryoma wearing his Seigaku jersey adjusted his cap. "Ah… See you."

He slung his tennis bag over his shoulder and casually walked over to the park. But deep inside, his heart was beating fast.

He didn't care if Tezuka was engaged anymore. He was going to confess no matter what.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka straightened his tie as he looked at himself in the body mirror with a frown. He didn't have any choice but to attend the party. But he really wanted to run out of the house that moment and go to the park to play tennis with Ryoma.

He sighed. What would Ryoma say to him if he missed a tennis match? He would probably be angry at him.

He shuddered at the thought. He didn't like that.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma opened the gates of the park and looked around. There was nobody there. Perhaps Tezuka was late? That rarely happened but maybe this was one of those times. He shrugged it off and sat on the bench, taking out a can of Ponta from his bag and opening it as he sat.

Two shadows rustled at the bushes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The party started. Many rich people and prominent business partners of Kuro and Tezuka Corporation were present.

Hanah was chatting with some other girls. She was wearing a light pink off-shoulder gown with a sash on the waist. There were beads here and there in clusters and it fitted her perfectly. Her hair was held up in a bun on the back of her head with curls. Two wavy strands fell on either side of her head. She wore pink pearl earrings and a flower adorned necklace with pink pearls. She had a pink barrette on her right wrist.

Tezuka was drinking with the TENNIS Royals. They continued their conversation from earlier but in hushed voices.

Atobe whispered, "As we were saying Tezuka, some people are stalking Echizen."

"But… How is that possible? Why would they tail him?"

"That's what we're trying to tell you. It has something to do with what we've found out about the Kuro Land Transaction Corporation."

"What is-"

The host suddenly appeared on stage. "Good evening, everyone! And welcome to the engagement party of Tezuka Kunimitsu, grandson of Tezuka Kunikazu, owner of the Tezuka Corporation and Kuro Hanah, daughter of Kuro Chou, owner of the Kuro Land Transaction Corporation! Let's give them a big hand!"

Clapping ensued. Fuji frowned. "We'll tell you later, Tezuka."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma sighed as he set the empty can of Ponta on the empty side of the bench. It was now nearly nighttime. What could have taken Tezuka so long? Usually, he would arrive even earlier than Ryoma did but now not only was he unusually late but it was also nearly nighttime and he still hasn't arrived. Has something happened to him? 

He frowned and decided to wait.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in the party, Tezuka was getting worried over the time. How long had Echizen been waiting? Or rather was Echizen still waiting? Or had he left from impatience already?

Because of his worries, he did not hear his name being called to go onstage. Kikumaru had to tap him in the shoulder.

He frowned as he walked towards the stage. He couldn't bear to have Echizen wait any longer. And he couldn't accept this engagement. He had to do it now.

As he got on the set-up stage, the host gave the microphone to him. He said, "I'm sorry but I can't accept the engagement."

Everyone was shocked, especially Hanah, her mother and Tezuka's family, as well as the other guests but the TENNIS Royals looked smug and smiled. Tezuka had done the right thing.

"I'm not ready for any engagement. And I don't intend to be engaged to anyone because I already like someone else. I'm sorry to all the people involved." After that, he bowed and left quickly before the wide-eyed and jaw-dropped guests.

Their shock was nothing compared to Tezuka's parents and grandfather and to Chou-san. Hanah was surprised too but she got the strength to follow Tezuka outside.

"Kunimitsu!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(A/N: Now comes the disappointing part frowns)

Up in the night sky, the stars are shining brightly, with a full moon in tow. The full moon, in all its glory, shone with a mystic aura over the sad and quite disappointed Echizen.

Night had come. But Tezuka didn't arrive. Was it because he really liked Hanah and had now forgotten him?

He had no idea about what was happening to Tezuka right now, of course but disappointment still lingered in his heart.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his can and proceeded to go.

There was a nearby trashcan along the way so he threw the can there. As he walked, he really had no idea of where he was going. He was just walking aimlessly, looking at his feet with his head filled with thoughts and his heart filled with sadness.

'Has he forgotten about me?'

Without noticing it he had stopped in front of the Tezuka mansion. (A/N: Remember, it was close to the park) Then he felt his whole world crash and fall down at what he saw.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(A/N: The really heartbreaking part)

Tezuka walked as fast as he could out of the mansion. It won't be long before the people get their senses back and try to stop him.

However, he stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Hanah running towards him. She stopped in front of him. "Kunimitsu…"

"I'm sorry, Hanah-san", Tezuka stated directly, "but I don't want to be engaged to you. It's not that I hate you. I just like somebody else."

"Is that so?" She looked towards the side. "You know, Kunimitsu, I really like you. I liked you ever since I first saw you. But if you like someone else, so be it. This is the end then." She hugged him and buried her face in his chest. Tezuka held her shoulders lightly.

However, a scuffled noise made Tezuka turn around. He caught a glimpse of a Seigaku jersey and a white-capped, green-haired boy running away. But as he rounded the corner of the gate, Tezuka was surprised to see…

Tears falling from his eyes?

'Echizen?'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(A/N: The really, really angsty sad part)

Ryoma wanted to fight the pain. It was making his chest hurt so much. And as much as he tried to control it, his eyes. Tears started to fall.

With every step he took, that scene just replayed in his mind and it hurt him even more.

Without noticing it, he had run back to the park. He sat on the bench and removed his bag. And the tears continued to flow.

He was a boy. He was not supposed to be crying like a baby. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't bear it. He was all alone.

And why was his heart aching like this?

He then remembered the scene again and the tears continued to flow freely. So, Tezuka did like Hanah and had forgotten about him. But even if he liked her, that's no reason to stop playing tennis, is it not?

He was just hurt and confused.

The bushes rustled again but he paid no attention to it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back outside the mansion, Tezuka still couldn't get over his shock at seeing Echizen's crying face.

He let go of Hanah, who did the same. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tell me Kunimitsu, is Echizen the one you like?"

Tezuka remained silent for a while. Then he answered firmly, "Yes."

"Then go to him. Don't worry, I'll tell them not to worry. Go."

"Thank you Hanah-san," Tezuka said before dashing off.

As Tezuka ran, he thought of Echizen. 'Is he all right?'

Remembering the direction Echizen was running before, Tezuka deduced that he was at the park. So he ran there as fast as he could.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Somewhere out there…

Kazu picks up his ringing phone while Rei watches.

"Yes?"

"Kazuki."

Kazu was surprised. Was his boss angry? When his boss used his full name, it means that his boss is angry.

"What is it?"

"Do it. NOW. I'll meet up with you at the meeting place."

"Yes, Boss."

He hung up the phone.

"Reiji, it's time," Kazu said to his partner.

"Got it. I'll go get things ready."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma wiped away his tears. Everything was so confusing. But he had to be strong.

He took out another can of Ponta from his bag and opened it. He took a gulp to clear up his throat that was dry from crying.

He lowered the can and sighed.

However, he was surprised when somebody snaked an arm around his neck and covered his nose and mouth with a cloth. He stood up and dropped the can which spilled on the ground. He tried to release himself but he was slowly losing consciousness from the chloroform until he finally succumbed to the darkness. He fell into his kidnapper's arms who then hoisted him up on his shoulders.

The kidnapper quickly carried Ryoma over to a desolate part of the park where a shady black car was waiting. The driver's window rolled down, revealing Rei. "You got him?"

"Yup. I'll put him in the backseat," the kidnapper, revealed as Kazu, replied

Kazu opened the backdoor of the car with his free hand and laid the unconscious Ryoma inside. Then he closed the door and ran over to the door of the passenger's seat and opened it. Then he went inside and strapped himself in.

"Time to go to the meeting place."

"I know." Rei started to drive.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A few minutes later, Tezuka arrived at the park. He looked around for Ryoma but he couldn't find the young boy. He arrived at the bench and saw Ryoma's tennis bag and the spilled can of Ponta on the ground but the junior highschooler was nowhere in sight.

'Where is he?'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in the mansion, the guests have recovered from their shock and they all started to leave. Chou and Kunikazu were angry that the engagement was discontinued but Hanah was rather calm. Ayana and Kuniharu on the other hand, were just hoping for the well-being of their son.

Meanwhile, the TENNIS Royals looked troubled while Inui was talking on his cellphone. After Inui's call, they quickly went to Atobe's mansion.

Inside Atobe's room…

"What did your friend Yanagi tell you, Inui?" Atobe asked.

Inui was on the computer typing something. "He said he found out about the password to the part of the Kuro Land Transaction Corporation website that I couldn't go into before. He also told me about what he found out hacking."

"And that is?" Fuji asked.

"Some startling discoveries. That I'll find out myself." He typed a bit into the computer and a window opened.

He looked shocked and the other TENNIS Royals wondered what he saw.

"This is…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in the park, Tezuka kept looking for Ryoma. But after an hour's worth of futile effort, he gave up and went back to the bench.

'Where has he gone? He couldn't have just left his bag behind if he really left for home. And why was there a spilled can of Ponta on the ground? This is just too suspicious. Maybe I should call the others and check around.'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Somewhere dark, mysterious, dangerous and… sinister.

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes. He squinted at a light that seemed to be coming from a hanging lamp. However, it was the only source of light in wherever he is and the rest of the place was dark. He straightened and felt something hard on his back.

He moved a bit and saw that he was sitting on a chair. However, his hands were tied together with rope behind the chair. Furthermore, there was rope around his chest, further drawing him back to the chair. His feet were tied to the legs of the wooden chair.

'Where… am I?'

His head was still spinning and he felt groggy; the after-effects of being knocked out with chloroform. He adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the light and saw two men across the room. One sat on a chair while the other was texting on his cellphone. Then suddenly someone entered the room.

Rei spoke up, "Boss. Good to see you."

"Good job." The boss replied.

Ryoma couldn't tell who the person was by the voice and it was too dark to see.

Then the boss slowly approached Ryoma. "Echizen Ryoma…"

Ryoma squinted in the light but he still couldn't see. He asked…

"Who are you?"

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ayah! It's the end of Chapter 9! What do you think?**

**-"Who are you?" by Ryoma.**

**Well, I wonder too! What about you? Would you like to guess the culprit? Well, go on and say so in your review but be sure to back up your guess with conclusive proof taken from what I wrote and not just your own suspicions.**

**This has been the most heartbreaking and angsty chapter I've ever written. Well, I hope it went well.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

**--DemonGirl13, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, just a gal, Rinc, Rangerette**

**-**Thanks for reviewing!

--**Lonely Rain**

**-**Well, it looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that! But you can take a guess if you want, just make sure you have proof.

--**Setsuna-X**

**-**I see. Thanks for the advice!

--**blood red tensai**

**-**Wow, you are firm in your verdict, are you?

--**squishy the jellyfish**

-Ah, let's hope he will. Poor Ryoma's in trouble now.

--**buchouslvr**

**-**I'm sure he won't because I know Tezuka will protect him.

--**Hikari Manganji**

**-**Climax? Not really. Oh, you're a Filipina too? Wow. I don't get to meet many Filipino authors everyday. Ah, about that… Well, I haven't gone to the Clamp School fanfictions yet so I'm not sure about the pairing I support. I only wrote that because Nokoru is mine! Joke! No, seriously, I haven't read any Clamp School fanfictions. If I read a good Suoh/Nokoru fic and I end up really liking it, I'll switch fandoms.

_Ah, talaga? Sige, try ko pumunta doon minsan_

--**Creasias**

**-**LOL. Well, you don't have to sacrifice yourself too much. (Smiles)

--**Squirrelpelt**

**-**Really?

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well, so there we have it. A cliffhanger of one of the exciting parts of the story. So what do you feel is going to come up next? Well, it's going to be action, of course! Who will rescue Ryoma? It's very obvious who it is but you have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. Conspiracies in the Night: The Dark Hour

Hi everyone! This is Crys, with the 10th chapter of Grant my Wish!

**I want to apologize for two things.**

**First, sorry for the last chapter's cliffhanger. I know it's frustrating but I ran out of time typing. Well, it continues here, anyway.**

**Second, sorry for not updating for 3 WEEKS! I'm really sorry! My final exams came up and I really needed to study! But now, it's over and I'm officially on vacation. The good news is I can update anytime!**

**Also, to you who are either Pillar Pair or Thrill Pair fans, check out my new story entitled Blue Moon: Legend of the Curse Chronicles. It's a Fantasy/Romance story and the main character is Ryoma of course but the pairing is still undecided for me. I can't decide between Fuji and Tezuka because my idea for either of them is quite all right. So please go there and vote for the pairing you want, if you have time.**

**Also, I've decided to become a Beta-Reader and I'm free now since school's over. So you want me to beta your story, I'll gladly do it.**

Wow, I can't believe I've reached 10 chapters here already. The story flows continuously from my head and I'm glad that you all like it, since it is my first PoT fanfic, I thought it wouldn't be good but it turned out all right. Thank you to everyone for the support.

Ah, now I'm getting all teary-eyed. Sniff… Anyway, the story's come to its dark part now. Ryoma's in danger! Oh no! Someone save him! But… who could that someone be?

And the Boss too! Who is this evil person who had poor heartbroken Ryoma kidnapped? Well, read on to find out! Hope you enjoy it! 

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 10: Conspiracies in the Night: The Dark Hour**

"Who… are you?" Ryoma asked, his head still spinning and dizziness gripped him.

The Boss smirked. "You'll find out soon, Echizen-kun."

"H-huh?"

The Boss turned back then approached the two men. "Kazu, Rei. Stay here and guard him. I need to fix up a few things. Oh and send the letter on the table to HIM. Make sure it's sent anonymously and direct."

"Of course," Kazuki replied coolly.

"I'll take care of it," Reiji volunteered.

"Good." The Boss left.

Reiji went over to a table and got the said letter. "So, it's going to be sent to him, huh? I need to be quick for this one." He picked it up and folded it carefully.

'Where's he going? And who's HE that they're going to send the letter to?' Ryoma thought.

However, he snapped from his thoughts when Kazuki approached him. "Sorry kid." He hit Ryoma at the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

But before he completely lost his consciousness, his mind conjured up the image of the one person he really wanted to be with at the moment.

'Tezuka-san…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka, no matter how hard he searched the park, couldn't find Ryoma. 'Where is he? Maybe he has gone home?'

But then, he didn't know where Ryoma's house was. He needed help now. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In Atobe's room…

Inui stared at the computer. "This is…"

"What is it, Inui? Tell us," Atobe asked/commanded.

Before he could explain further though, he was interrupted by Fuji's cellphone, ringing.

Fuji picked it up. "Hello?"

"Fuji, this is Tezuka."

"Tezuka!" Fuji was a bit surprised that Tezuka called him. But what made him frown a bit was the worried tone of Tezuka's voice. "What is it?"

"I need your help. Echizen is… missing."

"WHAT?!" Fuji burst out. "Echizen is missing?!"

The other Royals were shocked. Eiji was wide-eyed and his jaw dropped. "EHH?! OCHIBI IS MISSING?!"

Fuji, however, managed to regain his composure. "Tezuka, are you sure?"

"I'm here in the park we play tennis at. I've searched the whole place but I can't find him. I did find his tennis bag and a spilled can of Ponta on a bench but he's not around. I think something might have happened to him."

"I see. Well, Atobe and I will go there. Inui, Oishi and Eiji are looking for something. Well, wait for us there. Bye." Fuji turned his phone off.

He looked at Atobe meaningfully, who nodded in return.

Inui, however, spoke up. "Fuji, this is important."

"Make it quick."

"I got to the list of the families who have contracts with the Kuro Land Transaction Corporation and… it seems that the Echizen family never had a debt with them in the first place."

"WHAT?!"

"It's possible that there were fake documents created for that. Well, as far as I can see, almost all of the contracted people have a "debt" with the Corporation."

Kikumaru's eyes widened. "EEEEEEEHHH?! How is that possible?"

"I think the Corporation's going bankrupt and has taken drastic measures and gambles."

"Bankrupt?" Oishi blurted out.

Inui nodded. "If Tezuka's engagement with Kuro Hanah was continued, that would mean the Kuro Corporation would have gained access to the Tezuka Corporation to save its now failing company. I think that's the reason why the Kuros suddenly came back to Japan from England. But… My information is still not complete. It's still loading."

"I see," Fuji pondered. "Well, continue looking for things, Inui. Atobe and I will go to Tezuka. Call me if you find anything important."

"Got it."

"Okay. Let's go, Atobe!" Fuji beckoned to him.

"This is so troublesome…" Atobe muttered under his breath as he followed Fuji.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka sat down on the bench in the park as he waited for Fuji and Atobe's arrival. But he couldn't help worrying about Ryoma. Did something bad really happen to him?

A rustling from the bushes distracted him however.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Reiji frowned. How could he have made such an obvious noise? He retreated a bit then peeked out of the bushes once more, seeing his target.

'Tezuka Kunimitsu…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka looked at the rustling bushes. Was somebody there? But a cold wind blew past and he shrugged, thinking that maybe he was just imagining it.

His thoughts flew back to Ryoma again. Specifically the memory of seeing him crying. Why was he crying anyway?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Reiji carefully put an envelope inside a familiar-looking white cap. Then he waited till Tezuka was not looking. When he did, he quickly threw the cap near the brunette and scampered away as fast as he could.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A thump and a fleeing silhouette caught Tezuka's attention.

But whatever fell on his feet made him stop on his tracks.

'This is…' He picked it up.

'… It's Echizen's cap…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Reiji smirked. His mission was a success. Now the action begins.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka couldn't believe what he was holding in his hands. 'Echizen's cap?' But how did it get there?

As he turned the cap around a bit, an envelope caught his eye. He took it out and read the letter inside.

…

_Tezuka Kunimitsu,_

_I've got somebody really precious to you. You already know who he is, if you recognize this cap. If you want him back, come alone at midnight tonight to the 4__th__ warehouse by the Aquamarine Harbor. Don't even try contacting the police or anyone for help. If you do, something… unpleasant will happen to him. _

_Colly Flower_

…

Tezuka's hand was shaking as he read the letter. Echizen was kidnapped!? He looked at his watch. 11:00 pm. He still had an hour.

Hurriedly, he jammed the cap in his pocket. He doesn't have the time to wait for Fuji and Atobe. He had to save Ryoma.

Determined, he broke into a run but the envelope in his pocket unknowingly fluttered to the ground, near Echizen's bag.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(A/N: This is sort of a race against time so… the time will pop out from here on a lot)

A good 15 minutes after Tezuka left, Fuji and Atobe arrived at the empty park.

Atobe frowned, "Where is he? He told us to go here yet he's done a runner…"

Fuji, however, contradicted him, "I don't think that's the case, Atobe. Tezuka wouldn't prank call us, not with the tone of his voice earlier. I think he's telling the truth." He scanned the place until his eyes alighted on an innocent tennis bag by the bench.

"Atobe! Look!" He pointed at it.

They quickly ran over to the bench. Atobe picked up the bag. "It appears to be Echizen's…"

Fuji noticed the envelope lying on the ground. "What's this?" He picked it up.

Atobe turned to Fuji. "What is it?"

Fuji opened the envelope. "It's a letter…"

"Well, read it!"

After reading it, Atobe was speechless. He stared at the letter disbelievingly.

Fuji whispered fearfully, "Tezuka's gone alone… He and Echizen are in danger…" Then his eyes alighted on the signature at the bottom of the note.

'Colly Flower?'

"It can't be… Atobe, we need to call the police! NOW!"

"What!?"

Then, as if on cue, Fuji's phone began ringing. He quickly picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Fuji, this is Inui. My downloads are complete. I'll show you later. For now… "

But he was cut off by Fuji, saying, "Inui! There's no time for that now! Echizen has really been kidnapped! We found a note here that told Tezuka to go alone at the Aquamarine Harbor at midnight! He's gone already! Those two are in danger! We need to act now!"

"Fuji! Calm down! Alright, we'll come over there in 5 minutes!"

"Make it sooner." He hung up.

"What are you panicking about, Fuji?" Atobe asked. It was rare for the calm Fuji to become fearful.

"Tezuka and Echizen are in danger, Atobe. That is enough reason. Anyway, what's the time?"

Atobe peeked at his golden watch. "11: 22 pm."

Fuji gritted his teeth. What was Tezuka thinking? It was dangerous to go alone. Unless, he didn't know who Colly Flower was. But, even if he knew, why did he go?

'I guess… This shows just how much he cares for Echizen. Even if he had to leap into danger alone…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in that sinister place we now know as the 4th warehouse by the Aquamarine Harbor…

The light overheard completely blinded Ryoma as he opened his eyes. Due to the fact that his cap's gone…

A sound of a door opening caught his attention. The younger-looking guy and the mysterious person came in and went towards the guy guarding him. They paid no attention to him, thinking he was still unconscious.

Ryoma took this chance to scan his surroundings. The full moon shone its beam through an open window. Just then, he sniffed lightly and the scent of seawater filled his nostrils.

'I must be near the sea… Probably in a warehouse by the harbor…'

He turned his attention to his bindings. He tugged at them but they just won't budge. 'Ugh… No good. It's too tight…'

He gave a quiet sigh and wondered, 'What's going to happen to me?'

---11: 30 pm. ---

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inside the Tezuka mansion, Kunikazu was fuming. What was going on in the mind of his grandson? Why had he cancelled the engagement?

He had apologized embarrassedly to Chou-san who was kind enough to accept his apology. Though he did find it odd as to why Chou wanted to leave after the party.

What's more, why hasn't his grandson returned home yet? It's 11: 45 at night, for heaven's sake!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Currently, Fuji, Atobe and Inui were inside a limousine headed towards the Aquamarine Harbor. Inui had told the two that Oishi and Kikumaru went to Echizen's house to tell his parents about what happened.

"Now, tell us what you've found out," Fuji said.

Inui adjusted his glasses slowly, as if preparing himself for a long lecture. He opened his notebook. "As it turns out, it's true that the Kuro Corp has lost a huge amount of money. Even if there are a lot of people who have contracted with them, it seems that for some reason, sums of cash as much as 2 million yen are spent quickly."

"2 million yen!?" Atobe blurted incredulously.

Nodding, Inui continued, "It's hard to believe. As for the debt with all its contractors, I believe it's to salvage what's left of their business…"

However, an alarm ringing interrupted him.

Atobe looked at his watch. "It's midnight!"

Fuji exclaimed, "What!?" He turned to the driver, "Can't we go any faster!?"

"I'm on it, sir!" He stepped on the gas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aquamarine Harbor, the 4th warehouse, 12:00 am.

Tezuka stood in front of the door of the warehouse, breathless. No, he did not run from the park towards here. He did hitch a ride but vehicles were not allowed no farther from 2 kilometers from the place so he had to run.

As he touched the doorknob, he thought hard a bit. 'Why will that person do this?'

He turned the doorknob, taking a deep breath as he did, and entered the warehouse.

It was an open place and he did see Echizen at once, tied to a chair and staring at him, albeit a little bit in disbelief. He wanted to run and help him but he had to remain calm, for both their safety.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma looked up at hearing the door open again and was totally shocked when he squinted at the little light to recognize who it was.

'T-tezuka-san!'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka scanned the place and found the person he was looking for, inclined towards an empty table, hands folded, with a guy seated on a nearby couch and another guy standing to the right, his hands inside his pants pockets.

"It's you, isn't it?" Tezuka said in a serious, confirming tone.

The mysterious person smirked.

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yay! Finally! I've done it!**

**Sigh… I left you guys with another cliffhanger haven't I? (Sniffs, sulks, and huddles in a corner bearing the wrath of the cliffhanger-angry people)**

**I'm sorry… But I have to type 3 more stories…**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**---Messages to Reviewers:**

**--rebeccasanfujieijilvr**

**-**Definitely!

--**Rangerette**

**-**Well, I can't make him hyperactive right now… He has no reason to because of what's happening to poor Ryoma and Tezuka. But don't worry after Conspiracies in the Night, you'll see a lot of his antics!

--**squishy the jellyfish**

-Of course he will save Ryoma! Go Tezuka!

--**just a gal**

-Do you think you have a clue from this chapter to who it is?

--**Hikari Manganji**

**-**Ehh? You must have your Spam Filter on… But the update of my story is not Spam! Waaah… Hmm… May point ka diyan… Pwede ka bang mag-suggest ng good Suoh/Nokoru fanfic na pwede kong basahin? Kasi kapag nagustuhan ko papalitan ko ang pairings na gusto ko.

--**digiMist**

**-**I knew that would happen so I had him break it off. Well, do you get a clue from this chapter?

--**FanfictionLover**

**-**Here it is!

--**Squirrelpelt**

**-**Can you see a clue in this chapter?

--**Setsuna-X**

-Ah… yes, misunderstandings cause trouble. That's why; let's hope Tezuka can explain in the next chappie!

--**kitsune16487**

**-**Really? Whoo... Why don't you wait for the next chapter to check your suspicions?

--**DemonGirl13**

**-**Oh that's too bad. But still thanks for reading!

--**Rinc**

**-**I don't know what to say… Your statements contradict… Well, I'll say thanks for reading and sorry for the cliffy…

--**blood red tensai**

-AIYEEEEEEEE!!! You're… scary… I don't want to make you angry. You're someone I wouldn't want to cross the line on. Good thing I'm not Hanah.

--**Lolita-mist**

-Ah yes… It was really sad. If your box of Klennex tissues will dwindle at a fast rate because of the story, my supply of handkerchiefs will dwindle too! Hehehe…

--**FlAmEsOfDeSiReS**

**-**Thanks very much for reviewing and here's the update!

--**SerenityKaraTinaWolf**

-Of course there is more! I'm brimming with ideas!

--**Tenshi**

-Aww… Thank you very much! Um… Are you a Filipino?

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Peeking at the story, I think Conspiracies will end in the next chapter and the story will be rid of angst after that. Wa-hoo!  
**

**So, what do you think? Who is the Boss? And what will happen to Ryoma and Tezuka?**

**Well, you have to wait for the next chapter to find out, of course!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	11. Conspiracies in the Night: New Dawn

Hi to all

Hi to all! This is Crys, bringing you the 11th chapter of Grant my Wish!

What do you think of the story so far?

Sorry for the really late update! I'm having CAT training right now, and my body hurts like hell! Squats and pumpings are difficult, you know. I don't have the strength to go to the computer! Luckily, I got a short break and I'm now typing away madly. The next update won't come in a while, though, sorry. After I'm done with training, I'll update!

Also, I might try to update my other stories first, which had now increased to six…

Some news for all of you: This is the last chapter of Conspiracies in the Night so that means the next chapter should be back to the funny romance.

A question: Why did everybody laugh at "Colly Flower"? Were you thinking it was a separation of cauliflower? Well, it's not, because it's the codename of Ryoma's kidnapper, which will be revealed here! Why did you think of it as a vegetable of some sort?? (Laughs)

I remember saying in a previous chapter that one relationship will be sealed here. Can you guess?

So, to those who can't wait, read on!

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 11: Conspiracies in the Night: New Dawn**

A limousine sped past narrow streets in the darkness of the night.

Inside it were Atobe, Inui and Fuji, worried about Tezuka and Ryoma's well-being.

Inui was on his phone, talking to the police while Atobe held the letter and was reading it with a frown.

"Fuji…" he called out.

"What is it?"

"Do you know who this Colly Flower is?"

"… Yes."

Atobe frowned. "Who could it be, to use such a stupid penname?"

"It's not, Atobe. You're taking the words' meaning by pronunciation. Look at the words one by one."

'One by one?' He looked back at the letter again. Oddly enough, the message was written in Japanese yet the signature was written in English letters.

'Cou-could it be…? N-no way!' "Fuji, this is…"

Fuji nodded grimly. "It's that person…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"It's you, isn't it?" Tezuka said in a serious, confirming tone.

He slowly walked forward as he spoke, "I have to admit that you managed to fool even me that you were just an innocent person. But after receiving your letter, my suspicions were proven. You may not know it but I know the dilemma you're in right now." He stopped walking as he stood in front of the mysterious figure.

The moon, seemingly with a mind of its own, slowly moved its beam past the window of the warehouse to light up the face of the mysterious figure.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka and Fuji spoke at the same time.

"Kuro Hanah…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma couldn't believe what he just heard.

It was… Hanah?

True enough, the moonlight revealed the figure to be none other than Tezuka's former fiancée, Kuro Hanah who was dressed in a black sleeveless top and denim pants with brown sandals. She also had her long hair down.

Smirking, she clapped, almost mockingly, "That's some nice detective work, Kunimitsu. Tell me, how did you figure me out from the letter I sent you?"

"It was your signature."

"What about it?"

"'Colly Flower.' Why would you have written that in English specifically… while leaving the other parts of the message in Japanese? That would mean I had to translate that into Japanese. Colly… it's the old English word for black isn't it? Since you came from England, I knew that only you would use this. It made more sense that it was you since Hanah means flower in a sense."

"Bravo, Tezuka. Very good."

"But…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Atobe frowned. So he had figured out the same thing.

Fuji nodded. "This is big trouble…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hanah-san, I know that you're company is in trouble but… why are you doing this?"

She closed her eyes, as if reminiscing. "It's true that the company is failing. This engagement of ours was a set-up by my mother to save the company. But… before I knew it, I liked you for real, Kunimitsu. I like you."

Tezuka couldn't believe what he heard. She liked him? "But why would you…"

"Kidnap Echizen?" she finished his question. "I guess this is what you call jealousy."

Tezuka's eyes widened.

"And for that reason…"

"I like you but you never liked me back… I lost control of myself…"

However, their talk was interrupted by the sound of sirens.

'Police?' Tezuka thought. How could they…

"What!? Kunimistu, this wasn't…"

"But… I'm sure I came here alone, Hanah-san. I assure you…"

"You… you… you lied to me!!"

Kazuki and Reiji nodded to each other and moved. Smoke began filling up the room. Tezuka coughed. 'What's happening?'

Suddenly, the door of the warehouse bolted open and in came the police scattering all over the place. The smoke was escaping through the open door. Soon enough, the storehouse was deprived of all gas but…

Hanah, Kazuki, Reiji and surprisingly…. Ryoma, were nowhere in sight. Tezuka felt his whole world crash down.

The TENNIS Royals accompanied by Nanjirou and Rinko caught up to the horror-bolted Tezuka.

It was Fuji's shout of "Tezuka!" that snapped him out of his frozen state.

Tezuka, looked back, seeing the TENNIS Royals, though they were with two people unfamiliar to him.

Oishi must have sensed Tezuka's curiosity and initiated the introductions. "Tezuka, these are Echizen's parents."

"Oh. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, pleased to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you too. But I think we'll have to leave the pleasantries for later. These two…" he gestured towards Oishi and Kikumaru, "came to our apartment explaining everything. Well, all I have to say is that you're quite suicidal for trying to rescue that bratty son of mine alone like that…"

"Nanjirou!" Rinko chided.

"But I at least have to commend you for that…"

"Thank you but…"

"Nya! Tezuka, was Ochibi Prince really here?"

Tezuka nodded and pointed towards a now empty chair where some ropes lay, cut.

"Eh? He was tied up there? What happened nya?"

Tezuka proceeded to explain. After he was done, everyone began to think hard.

Inui spoke first, "This area has now been surrounded by police cars. Although it's forbidden for public vehicles to enter here, the police are an exception. There's a 100 percent possibility that they're still nearby, hiding and waiting for a chance."

Atobe added, "They can't possibly escape to the sea because there is no boat around here today."

Oishi then looked worriedly at them back and forth. "Does this mean they're hiding at another warehouse?"

Kikumaru pouted, "Nya! They're so evil to kidnap Ochibi Prince! Hanah-san and her companions are evil!"

Tezuka, on the other hand walked over to the chair Ryoma previously sat on. The ropes that lay on the ground appeared to have been cut in a hurry. So they did take him during the commotion. But where?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'Wh-where…?'

Ryoma opened his eyes slowly, only to be met by complete darkness. He felt really sleepy and exhausted for some reason, but maybe that was due to the recent chain of events. He felt that he was lying on his back on a hard, cold floor and his hands, which were still locked together behind his back, numb from his weight.

What's different now is that his feet were now tied together and he was gagged with a handkerchief over his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt a little afraid.

Despite the fact that he felt quite groggy, he tried to remember what happened before.

His kidnapper turned out to be none other than Kuro Hanah! So it was true what the other Royals told him about that something bad might happen to him. But then, he was too preoccupied about thoughts of Tezuka during that time to listen to them.

And speaking of Tezuka…

He might have received the shock of his life when Tezuka came to try to save him. Wait… did he really come to save him or is it because he wanted to explain to Hanah somewhat?

But then, she mentioned that Tezuka preferred someone else. Was she telling the truth? And why was he mixed up in all of this?

Everything was just too confusing. But… what about his fantasy of happiness with Tezuka? He had already admitted it to himself that he likes Tezuka but with all that's going on; maybe he shouldn't confess at all…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The police were still checking out the place for signs but they haven't had any luck so far. Ryoma's parents were now worried and so were the other Royals.

But Tezuka… well, he was worried but he didn't want to just sulk in a corner moping about the events. He had to do something. He had to save Ryoma.

He went outside the warehouse for a while and stared towards the sea. It was still quite dark but dawn was obviously approaching. Tezuka couldn't believe that quite some time had passed.

A running figure caught his attention. It seemed to disappear as it turned towards the narrow gaps of the warehouses.

Curious, Tezuka followed the figure discreetly, that no one saw him leave.

The silhouette continued running, as if it was enticing Tezuka to follow. And follow, he did. Until they arrived in front of a warehouse again, far from the one he was in before.

It entered the warehouse and Tezuka did the same, but not before hesitating a bit as he held the knob of the door because for some unknown reason, he felt a deep sense of foreboding. Shaking it off, he went inside.

And he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was Ryoma, seemingly asleep, on the floor.

Tezuka hurried to approach him, if only he didn't freeze when he heard Hanah's voice.

"Are you that careless, Kunimitsu?"

She appeared out of the shadows. "Really, you would just approach him, knowing that he's still with me?"

She sighed, albeit a little exaggerated. "You care for him that much, huh…"

Tezuka remained silent.

"To be honest with you, when my mom planned this engagement, I couldn't care less. But after seeing you, I didn't know what came over me. But…"

"I'm really sorry, Hanah. And though, I've already said this before, I can't return your feelings."

"How many times have you repeated that anyway? But… Ugh…" she collapsed on the ground.

Tezuka looked stunned as she was knocked out by none other than the two guys with her.

"What did you do that for?" Tezuka asked, seemingly angry.

"Orders," Kazuki replied.

"What!?"

Reiji answered, "Orders from the Main Boss. She's not following the Main Boss now." He took out a gun and pointed it at Tezuka. "I can't believe you're so stupid to follow me like that but… all those who disrupt our Main Boss' plans has to go. And that includes you, our Boss and that bratty kid…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma gritted his teeth, which proved to be useless as he was gagged, as he felt pain shot through his head. He must have been knocked out again before. But now, that he regained consciousness, he could only stare in horror at the first thing he saw.

The two guys who kidnapped him were now aiming a gun at Tezuka.

His eyes widened with fear.

'Tezuka-san!'

A gunshot echoed throughout the dawn.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kikumaru's ears instantly perked up at the sound of gunshot. "Wh-what was that!?"

"A gunshot?" Rinko murmured.

The police scrambled. One officer shouted, "This way!"

Everyone followed suit.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma closed his eyes. He was overcome with sadness. Why had it come to this?

He slowly opened his golden orbs, prepared to see whatever gruesome sight there will be.

And he was surprised.

The two guys were now lying, knocked out, on the ground. Tezuka just stood before them, unscathed.

'What happened?'

Tezuka turned to him and found him staring.

"Echizen!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was Tezuka's secret that he takes karate lessons. But he didn't know it would really come in useful one day.

He hurried over to Ryoma and untied him. As soon as he finished so, he was stunned as Ryoma hugged him and buried his face in his chest.

He was utterly, completely confused. Why was Echizen…

However, he was taken completely aback by the fact that he was now crying. Crying, not bawling loudly.

He gently removed Ryoma's face from his chest because rushing it would probably scare him.

Pearly tears trickled down Ryoma's face. It seemed like he was trying not to cry but couldn't help it.

"Echizen…?"

He murmured, "I… I thought you… were going to die… I… I was so scared…"

Tezuka felt himself smile faintly.

"Hush, it's all right now. It's all over." It was as if he was comforting a child.

"I-I'm glad…" Ryoma tried to keep himself in check.

Silence descended between the two of them. After a few minutes, Ryoma finally stopped crying. He muttered, "Tezuka-san?"

"Yes?"

"I-I've got something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Tezuka-san… I… I like you…"

Tezuka was speechless.

"I like you… even if you still like Hanah-san… When I saw you with her outside your mansion on the day that you didn't come to our promised match… I thought that you've forgotten about me completely… I felt my heart aching that time… And I realized… that I really like you…'

"But even if you don't return… my feelings… it's fine with me…"

He tried to turn away but was stopped by Tezuka hugging him.

'Eh!?'

"No…" Tezuka spoke up. "When I found out I was engaged to Hanah, I felt sad for some reason… And then it came to me…"

"That I really like you… Echizen…"

Ryoma's face was that of shock at first but it gradually became that of relief and happiness.

"Ryoma… will you… go out with me?"

Tears leaked out of Ryoma's eyes again but this time, they were of happiness.

"Yes… Kunimitsu!" He hugged Tezuka tightly, who hugged him back.

For now, nothing mattered. It was the blissful happiness of being with each other.

However, they were interrupted when the door suddenly opened and the police, the TENNIS Royals and Ryoma's parents came poring in.

The police quickly arrested Kazuki and Reiji and brought Hanah to the hospital.

The TENNIS Royals and Ryoma's parents stared in awe at the two.

Quickly, they let go of each other but the damage was done.

Nanjirou had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Yare, yare, seishonen… So he's the one… Well, though it wasn't a girl you chose, at least… ouch!" He shouted in pain as his wife was now pulling his ear.

"Nanjirou…" she said in a low, threatening voice.

"Calm down, Rinko… I… I was just giving seishonen our approval…"

The TENNIS Royals were laughing. Hard, one might add. But it was just a sign that they were happy for Tezuka and Ryoma.

They all came out of the warehouse. The sun was about to rise now, the promise of a new day.

Ryoma smiled as he felt Tezuka hold his hand.

'This is the best day ever…'

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Wow. That was quite… a fast ending for this dilemma I would say. It was like… it just ended like that.**

**Ryoma seemed OOC but I couldn't help writing that Confession scene. I PLANNED THAT FOR AGES! And see, he did confess first, didn't he?**

**Yeah… I got inspired to update this after watching Prince of Tennis OVA. Go, Cool Drive! Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami! Kagerou Zutsumi! Yikes! I'm getting a fangirl overload…**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**--Messages to Reviewers:**

**--squishy the jellyfish**

**-**Wahaha! Yeah, screw the calmness! But Tezuka will be OOC…

--**just a gal**

-Other pairings? Not that I know of. I got too into Tezuka and Ryoma… Who knows, perhaps one can form now that angst has ended.

--**Rangerette**

**-**Really? Thanks!

--**rebeccasanfujieijilvr**

**-**Ehehe… Thanks… (sweatdrops… can't understand Spanish?)

--**Hikari Maganji**

-I haven't had the time to read that. I'll try later.

--**Squirrelpelt**

**-**Well, the identity is revealed here now, anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

--**MidnightsRose**

-I totally laughed when I read your review (coupled with snorting) I can't do it in 5 minutes, ya know! Hehehe… And Colly Flower… it was not for laughs but it has real meaning behind it…

--**blood red tensai**

- (Cowers under a table)…

--**FlAmEsOfDeSiReS**

**-**I wouldn't call him dumb… Well, love does make you do stupid things so you have a point. Colly Flower is… well, here.

--**bunnykim89**

**-**Okay, okay. Here.

**--Rinc**

-Rambles??

--**Setsuna-X**

-Well, yeah, people in love are like that… As for Colly Flower, here…

--**SetoKaibaWheeler**

**-**Yeah, I know. Look above for the reason.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yay! We're finally done with the angsty part of this story! We're now back to the humor and the romance, especially now that… giggles… Tezuka and Ryoma are now a couple! Hooray! Ooh… they are going to be teased a lot… (Looks at the TENNIS Royals' mischievous grins)**

**Also, have you forgotten the missing characters? (points at Kaidoh and Momo) Well, they will be making an appearance in the future chapters!**

**By the way, here's a question to everyone… I hope you answer it because it will affect the plot a lot… DO YOU WANT TO SEE TEZUKA AND RYOMA KISSING IN THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY?**

**Well, that's that.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	12. The Fun of the Aftermath

Hi

Hi!

This is Crys and here is the 12th chapter of Grant my Wish!

As I said before, the story should be back to the romance with a bit of humor style. The Conspiracies in the Night saga was just to make a very romantic confession scene for Ryoma and Tezuka. And also to get those two together.

**But since school is nearing (again), I fear that this could be the last mass update for a while. No, it doesn't mean that I'll stop updating. It just means that I'll only be able to update 1 or 2 stories per week or maybe even every other week.**

**However, I'll give you readers a choice. Would you rather want…**

**Option A: I'll update every week or every other week but only 1 or 2 stories will be updated. Plus I won't update the same story per week. For example, if I update this story, it won't be updated again till I've updated all my other stories so if you're really a fan of only one of my stories, updates will be quite a while.**

**Option B: I'll type all the updates of all my stories up first then release all of them (most likely once a month or twice a month if I'm lucky) in a mass update. But then that would be a REALLY long wait for the impatient people. However, those who are fans of many stories would get to read them all in one go.**

**So… There are the two options. Please tell me in your review which option you would prefer. It will help me in planning out my typings.**

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant my Wish**

**CHAPTER 12: The Fun of the Aftermath**

Two weeks have passed since the incident.

It has been found out that the main boss was none other than Kuro Chou. She was the one who initiated the using of "the debt" as a front to save the company from bankruptcy. And it was true that she planned on using Tezuka and Kuro Hanah's engagement in order to save her company. Tezuka Kunikazu was furious when he found out about her treachery. She was sent to the jail for life.

As for Kuro Hanah, she was hospitalized because of the blow to her head but was released three days later. She was supposed to be arrested but after finding out that she was just forced and controlled by her mother, they let her go. She apologized for all the trouble that she has caused.

Kazuki and Reiji were arrested and sent to prison.

Those who had the supposed "debt" with the Kuro Corporation had their contracts nullified. They were allowed to return back to their houses, which were now placed under the care of the Tezuka Corporation.

The Echizen family moved back to their old house.

The TENNIS Royals were happy that they were successful in their goal. And now they have a happy couple in their midst.

And so… Everything was back to normal.

Well… If this is what you call normal…

Currently, Kyoryu Senior High was decorated with lots of streamers, banners and whatnot. Signs of a festival.

Oh, there's a festival indeed.

But who is it we see in the distance wearing a brown and white cat costume?

Kikumaru runs in the distance and calls, "Ochibi Prince!"

Scowling, the person in the cat costume turns around, revealing that it's Ryoma!

How? Why? When? What?

Let's just go back three days ago.

0-0-0-0-0

_The TENNIS Royals were in Kikumaru's house for a meeting._

_Kikumaru jumped up and down around the room. "It's the Kyoryu Fair! Hooray!"_

_Oishi hurried up after him, for fear that he'll injure himself._

"_So what will we do in the festival?" Fuji asked. "We're allowed to make our own stall after all."_

"_It must have to do something with tennis of course. Ore-sama insists so," Atobe said._

_Inui adjusted his glasses. "Why not a one-ball match against all of us? People can choose whichever of us they want to have a one-ball match with and those who can get that point from us wins a prize."_

_Kikumaru heard Inui's suggestion and bounced over to him, "That's a good idea, Inui nya!"_

_Oishi smiled. "Ah, that's right. Don't you think so Tezuka?"_

"…"

"_Tezuka?"_

_Said person was sitting on a chair, in deep thought._

_Atobe smirked. "Do not worry, Tezuka. We'll invite him over."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Chances that Tezuka was caught off-guard thinking about Echizen. 100 percent."Inui wrote in his notebook._

"_What do you mean Atobe?"_

"_We'll request your little boyfriend to join us in our stall of course!"_

"…"

0-0-0-0-0

"_Echizen!"_

_Ryoma looked behind him and saw Fuji, Atobe, Oishi and Kikumaru. 'What the heck are they doing in my school?'_

_Oh, did I mention they were followed by a horde of fangirls?_

_Atobe was obviously enjoying the attention and yet he was criticizing the state of the school which, according to him, was too poor for his tastes. Kikumaru was smiling at everyone and Oishi was just… there._

_But it was Fuji who approached Ryoma "Echizen."_

"_Fu… I mean… __Baron,__ what are the four of you doing here?"_

"_Well, we were meaning to have a talk with you."_

_Ryoma turned back. "Do it later. We're still not done with tennis practice."_

"_Oh… Okay. We'll just wait here…"_

_An hour later…_

"_Dismissed!" Ryoma's voice rang out in the courts._

_The club members responded. "Hai!"_

_Ryoma had barely turned around when he felt himself dragged and carried by someone to who knows where._

"_H-hey… What the-"_

"_Ssh!"_

"_Knight__?"_

_Kikumaru winked. "__Ochibi Prince__ nya! Come on! Let's go!"_

"_Wait, what about my bag and the clubroom…"_

"_Count__ already has it and __Baron__ already talked to your vice-captain. Don't worry!" Kikumaru chuckled._

"_Umm… But…"_

_Kikumaru continued dragging him. "And we know that you have a date with __King__ this afternoon-"Ryoma flinched. "But we'll let you go to him after we're done talking. Oh and we'll give you a ride, too."_

_Ryoma panicked inside. 'H-how did they know about my date with Kunimitsu?' They were only texting each other through their cellphones. 'It's probably Inui who found out. Crap.'_

_Minutes later, they arrived outside the campus where a limo was parked. Ryoma went inside first, followed by Kikumaru, who closed the door._

_Ryoma took his tennis bag from Oishi. "So what do you want to talk about?"_

_Fuji began, "Well, you see, the Kyoryu Fair is starting…"_

"… _And we want you to join us in our stall nya!" Kikumaru finished._

"_Oh? So what's it about?"_

_Inui explained, "A one-ball game. Those who can get a point past us win a prize."_

"_Heh… Sounds interesting…"_

"_So, brat…" Atobe asked, "Will you join us or not? We're approaching your… meeting place."_

"_Fine."_

_The limo stopped. Kikumaru moved so that Ryoma can get out. "Have fun, Ochibi!!"_

0-0-0-0-0

Ryoma tugged at the cat ears that were placed on his head. 'Why did I agree to this…?'

Kikumaru suddenly glomped him. "Ochibi! Why are you wandering around? You might get lost, you know!"

"Aaaah! Let go of me, Knight…"

"Nya… Just because you're allowed to call us by names here doesn't mean… And I know you'd rather have King hug you right?"

Ryoma twitched. Ever since he and Kunimitsu started their relationship, the other TENNIS Royals teased them to no end. Tezuka was at least able to take in all their teasing but Ryoma felt that he was at the end of his fuse.

"Let's go, Ochibi!!" Kikumaru dragged him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in the TENNIS Royals' stall… Which was actually one of the courts in the school tennis courts…

Actually, no one has won yet. The TENNIS Royals were far too good in their game. A lot of people had tried but no one won.

Tezuka was very straight and fast in defeating his opponents. It barely lasted 10 seconds. Fuji, on the other hand, kept on sending the opponents around that courts that they collapse exhausted. Atobe did the same as Fuji, except that the opponents were more tired of his rantings than the game itself. Inui's calculations sent his challengers' heads spinning.

Oishi was the one managing the stall while Kikumaru was the one who was attracting the attention of the fairgoers.

At the moment, Tezuka was on the court, duking it out with one very scared but determined opponent. When he saw Ryoma approaching in his very cute cat costume, everyone watching swore they saw Tezuka blush. And the sight of his boyfriend in that get-up got Tezuka distracted, that his opponent managed to hit the ball past him and earn a point.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Tezuka just… lost!?

Fuji smiled widely. Deciding to break the silence, "Oh my! We have a winner! You can get your prize here!"

The nervous guy however, couldn't believe he just beat Tezuka and fainted on the court.

Atobe frowned and ordered somebody to carry the poor guy to the clinic.

Fuji was chuckling as he pulled a blushing Ryoma into the court. Leaving the embarrassed boy with Kikumaru, he approached Tezuka and whispered, "That… show of yours brightened up my day, Tezuka… So I'm giving you a break… Enjoy your time with him, ne? I know you like cats so I had him wear that costume specifically. Have fun!"

Tezuka couldn't decide whether to thank Fuji for the break or throw his racket at him for that comment. He opted on just approaching the junior high schooler.

Fuji then announced to the crowd, "Sorry, everyone, King is on break so you can't have a match with him."

Some sounds of protests were heard but they were immediately silenced by Fuji's open-eyed glare.

"So, who wants to go next, hmm?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tezuka and Ryoma walked along the fair grounds, checking the stalls and enjoying the company of each other.

"Heh… Your fair sure is an extravagant one," Ryoma commented.

"Aa." Tezuka tried hard not to look at his boyfriend. He looked so… cute.

The cat ears were plopped on Ryoma's head through a head band. He even had whiskers on his cheeks. His attire was very fit and the tail attached to the costume swished with every movement he made.

"It's so noisy in here…" Ryoma looked around.

Tezuka asked, "Want to go inside?"

The golden-eyed boy turned to him. "Is that allowed?"

"We'll just go in our lounge."

"Oh. All right."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryoma stared at the lounge room. It was bigger than the old apartment where he used to live. It was very lush and exquisite.

"So you stay here during your free time?"

"That's right," Tezuka answered as he sat down on the sofa.

Ryoma stretched as he lied down on the long sofa. "Whew! It's so cool in here! Thank God…" He chuckled when he spotted his boyfriend looking at him with a questioning look.

"It's because I feel so hot in this stupid costume…"

Tezuka blurted out before he could stop himself. "I think you look cute in that costume."

Ryoma immediately blushed. "E-eh? You think so?"

After realizing what he just said, Tezuka nodded slowly.

"Heh… If that's so, then maybe I won't mind wearing this everyday…"

'What did he just say? Wear that costume everyday?' Tezuka shouted in his mind. Seeing it for the first time already cost him. What more if his boyfriend wore it everyday? Being distracted was the last thing that Tezuka wanted.

Some of Tezuka's panic must have shown on his face because Ryoma chuckled, "I was just kidding, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka breathed a small sigh of relief.

Ryoma closed his eyes and promptly took a little nap.

Meanwhile, Tezuka went to the mini-kitchen and fixed himself a little drink, not wanting to disturb the sleeping cat.

After drinking up, he went back to the mini-living room, where his boyfriend was now sleeping peacefully.

'He looks like an innocent kitten…'

If Ryoma was a cocky brat when awake, he was the opposite when he was asleep, in Tezuka's opinion. His golden-eyed orbs that showed arrogance was hidden beneath eyelids. His lips were slightly parted and he was mumbling something incoherent.

The sight of his boyfriend in that state made Tezuka unable to resist and give the other boy a kiss. So he did.

Slowly, Ryoma's golden eyes opened. It took a few seconds for his mind to register that his boyfriend was kissing him in his sleep.

Quickly, he pushed Tezuka lightly, who was also surprised. He stood up. "Wh-what… What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You looked so innocent and cute."

A blush immediately crept on Ryoma's cheeks. "Y-you didn't have to do it while I was asleep, you know…" 

"Then, you want me to do it now?"

Ryoma smirked brattily. "And what makes you think I'll give in to you that easily?"

"This," was Tezuka's only warning before he chased his boyfriend around the room, who had already started running away.

Ryoma taunted him, "Hey, cats are very agile and fast you know. They're good at running and evading."

"We'll just have to try, won't we?" Tezuka shot back.

They went around like that for a few minutes, until Ryoma tripped on the tail of his costume and landed on the ground. He was about to face upwards, when Tezuka tripped too and he landed on top of him.

Both immediately blushed at the position they're in.

Tezuka gave a small smirk. "Looks like I've caught the cat, ne?"

"I was just careless."

"Like I always say, don't let your guard down," Tezuka said before he kissed his boyfriend full on the lips.

Ryoma was only glad to return it.

Looks like he'll have to thank Fuji and Kikumaru for putting him in this costume after all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kikumaru was calling out to the crowd when Fuji stood beside him. Atobe was on the court, pulverizing his poor, shaking opponent.

The redhead pouted as they walked away from the crowd and into a corner, "Nya, Fujiko, I bet those two are in the lounge now… And we missed whatever they'll be doing nya…"

"Don't worry, Eiji. I set up a hidden camera there so we can watch them later."

"Yay! Thanks, Fujiko! You're so great!"

To be continued…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well, I think I mixed up this chapter with Love so Sweet's chapter because that story's latest chapter was the one that turned out to be General/Romance while this one was humor/romance… eh?**

**I think this chapter was one of my strange attempts at writing humor. I hope it went well.**

**Well, they kissed. OO It just came out of my typing fingers. I didn't really mean to write it here. I thought some people wouldn't like it so I asked about kissing in the previous chapter. Many didn't mind so I didn't remove that part.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**--Messages to Reviewers:**

**--DemonGirl13**

**-**Um… no? You're giving me too much credit, ya know…

**--Hikari Manganji**

**-**Bawling would be too much and too OOC.

**--just a gal**

**-**Tezuka'll initiate it? Okay…

**--Setsuna-X**

**-**It's not serious, don't worry. I'm not rushing… But it just went out in this chapter XD And I think they were not normal from the beginning anyway XD

**--Rinc**

-Um… Okay?

**--Squirrelpelt**

**-**You did? Why didn't you tell me?

Well CAT stands for Citizenship Advancement Training. It's a training to become an officer.

**--blood red tensai**

-(buries self six feet underground) XD

**--digiMist**

-No, it's not… It's still quite long.

**--squishy the jellyfish**

-Thank you!!

**--MoroiAme**

-Yeah… Maybe… I'm clueless.

**--rebeccasanfujieijilvr**

**-**Wish granted! XD

**--starz4evr**

-Thank you!

**--SerenityKaraTinaWolf**

-Thank you!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hahaha… This chapter turned out to be humor. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**So, the story will go like this for a while. Sort of like daily drabbles on Tezuka and Ryoma's relationship. No new major plot will come in a while.**

**Of course, the TENNIS Royals were in on this. Hehe… I've already got some plots brewing in my mind (More like, embarrassing romantic situations) but of course, suggestions from you, readers, are always welcome.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
